A Vampire's Revenge
by Alexa Flock
Summary: Alexa Flock is the new DADA teacher who has the boys drooling over their robes, but she carries with her a dark secret full of hate and revenge. Will Harry be able to help her in her quest or will it be her who helps him?


It had been a traditionally uneventful and explosive Summer for young Harry Potter. Tirelessly, the rather handsome looking teenager hoed his Aunt Petunia's garden borders, pausing briefly to mop the sweat from his forehead as the hot August sun beat down on the back of his neck. Undoubtedly, there would be sunburn evidence there before the day was out.

"All this work and I'm not even getting paid for it," Harry muttered in a bitter tone. If his parents had still been alive then maybe things would have been different. His Aunt and Uncle had never really cared for him at all, allowing his obese cousin Dudley to heartlessly bully and torment him. His true home was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he had previously been educated and had encountered numerous foes and adventures, including Lord Voldemort, the most hated wizard in the two worlds - wizard and Muggle - and the creature responsible for both his parents' deaths.

In memory of worse times, Harry fingered the scar on his forehead that had made him so famous. When Voldemort had murdered Lilly and James Potter, he had turned his wrath on Harry, who had been a year old and had posed no threat to the Sorcerer. But something had almost totally destroyed Voldemort that night. There was something special about the Boy Who Lived, even if it did not lie with extraordinary magical talent. However he must be doing something right because he had passed all of his OWLs, including Potions which had come as a tremendous surprise, but his best result was predictably Defence Against the Dark Arts given the amount of practical experience he had acquired over his years of battling Voldemort's efforts to return to power. If only his Aunt and Uncle would accept him it might feel a bit more worthwhile. Harry was sure that his parents would be proud of him - maybe even more than proud.

The next day dawned beautiful and bright as the Dursleys filled the car with Harry's Hogwarts things, complete with his Firebolt broomstick and his pet owl Hedwig. Harry was jubilant as he tucked his wand into his trousers and straightened his jacket. Just having his wand in such close proximity gave him a tremendous surge of power considering throughout Summer both his wand and his Firebolt were locked in the cupboard under the stairs. The Dursleys were genuinely afraid of him and the increasing power he came home with every Summer but the jeering no longer seemed to worry him because it wasn't going to be long before he could leave the respectable Privet Drive forever. That day would have come a lot sooner had his Godfather and misunderstood fugitive, Sirius Black, not been killed during their latest battle against the evil Sorcerer and his Deatheaters. Harry vowed to seek his revenge for what had transpired that day and he planned on keeping that promise.

Unspoken, the Dursleys got into the car and drove off to the Kings Cross Station where the Hogwarts Express was waiting to take the eager witches and wizards back to Hogwarts where another year of learning was awaiting them.

When they arrived at the station, Uncle Vernon offloaded Harry's trunk onto a large luggage trolley before grunting and climbing into the car without a backward glance. As Harry watched the car disappear into the distance, a familiar voice called his name. He turned and was surprised to see a very tall Ron Weasley embrace him with his twin brothers, Fred and George, sandwiching Harry in the middle of them all. It was clear that the red headed brothers were all tremendously happy to see the most well-known boy in the school. In complete ecstasy, the boys relayed their news to their friend as they all entered Kings Cross with their equally red headed parents following close behind, pulling young Ginny Weasley along with them.

The Hogwarts Express was a wondrous vehicle painted a bright scarlet. It was an old but very functional steam engine with traditional carriages complete with first class boxes where groups of friends gathered behind closed doors to catch up on all the Summer news. The Weasleys had been up to a fair amount throughout the Summer, including a much needed holiday to Yorkshire on a camping exhibition. A bright, happy smile spread across Harry's face as he realised once again what it was like to be amongst people who genuinely cared about him.

"Harry!" a female voice reached him through the cheerful, boisterous voices of the Weasley brothers and he turned to see a brown-haired, glazed eyed girl run up to him, her Hogwarts robes flapping in the breeze as she caught up with him. Harry hugged Hermione Granger tightly before she turned and embraced Ron.

"Hermione! It's so great to finally see you!" Harry exclaimed as the hugs were finished and they bustled through the jostling crowd saturating Kings Cross Station all the way to the wall between platforms nine and ten.

"Platform nine and three quarters here we come," Ron exclaimed, following Neville Longbottom through the dividing wall. Within a few minutes they were onto the platform, the train steaming heavily in preparation for departure. Harry was suddenly filled with a feeling of great warmth as he turned and looked at the people he dared to think of as his family. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had done a lot for Harry, treating him as one of the family and Ron had been there for him through a lot.

As he watched, a young woman approached wearing a long black cloak, her long blonde hair left down and fanning out in the wind. She had a very confident walk and the elbow height gloves covering what appeared to be slender hands gave her an aura of power that he had never seen before. Somehow, though, her face seemed somewhat familiar - as if he'd seen her before in a dream. Harry watched as she approached Ron's dad and tapped him briefly on the shoulder. In surprise, Mr. Weasley turned and hugged her with a look of total astonishment on his face. What was more surprising was when Mrs. Weasley joined in and embraced her also and it was clear that they all knew each other very well indeed.

"Ron?" Harry asked as his best friend moved to stand next to him, "who's that with your parents?"

Ron looked for a while before shaking his head in a clueless fashion, "no idea," he replied, "but whoever she is, she's blood gorgeous!"

Harry nodded in agreement as they watched the unknown girl finish her cheerful conversation with the Weasleys before moving off and disappearing into the background. With an air of importance, she sauntered onto the Hogwarts Express, entering at the teacher's cabin. All Hogwarts teachers were reserved an official carriage at the front of the train but the Heads of House usually embarked on a corridor patrol after the refreshments trolley had done its rounds so as to deter the students from embarking on mischievous feats.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks of astonishment before permitting the Weasley seniors brief goodbyes and hurried into the nearest carriage. Inside was full to capacity with Hogwarts students, some in the school robes while others remained in their ordinary clothes. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Slytherins filled the carriages Harry and Ron hurried past in a vain attempt to find the girl they had spotted on the platform. Just as they were about to enter the teachers' carriage, their quest was halted by the appearance of Professor Snape, blocking their path.

"Potter, Weasley, the teachers' carriage is out of bounds to students. Where are you planning on going?" he asked with an evil hiss in his voice that sent shivers down Ron's spine. His phobia of spiders overrode his fear of the Potions master but barely. Harry however demonstrated no fear of the infamous Head of Slytherin. He despised him more than any other teacher because of the contempt he was treated with and never cared to alter his tone when addressing the terrifying teacher.

"We're looking for someone who entered this carriage," he said, "a tall girl with long blonde hair and a black cloak."

Professor Snape visibly tensed before waving them away, "on your way. Have a care not to disturb us again," he snapped before entering the private carriage and slamming the door violently.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances of disappointment before locating Hermione Granger and joining her and her cat, Crookshanks, in a booth towards the rear of the train. They privately wondered why Snape had been so hostile at their request but on second consideration it was his manner. Snape was hostile to everyone but those in his own house, but more to Harry because of his personal history with James Potter.

However Harry knew that he had to find that girl. Previously he had only ever been taken with the beauty of Cho Chang in Ravenclaw but this mysterious girl was strikingly beautiful with a seemingly gentle manner and eyes that he could quite willingly lose himself in. Pretty was a term that in no way described this girl's beauty and from the expression on Ron's face, he was clearly thinking the same thing.

"What's the matter with you two?" Hermione scolded them, displeased when she noticed that her two friends were paying absolutely no attention to her long-winded description of all the spells she had learned over Summer.

The two besotted teenagers quickly dismissed her concerns and settled back to do their best to listen to her while secretly thinking about the girl whom they were yet to meet.

In a few hours, the Hogwarts Express arrived at the station and offloaded its passengers onto numerous carriages which completed their unorthodox journey to their school. Darkness had long since fallen and the castle was shrouded in shadow, the candlelight emanating from the windows casting an eery glow on the grounds around it. The stars blinked from above, giving the area a peaceful aura.

Soon after entering the impressive stone hallway, now fully changed into their Gryffindor robes, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the noisy Great Hall which was already near full to capacity. The levitating candles filled the huge room with orange light while the bewitched ceiling showed pictures of the universe, swirling pits of colour and constellations entrancing all who looked up at them. It was usually enchanted to look like the night's sky but there was usually nothing much to see with the poor September

weather.

Before the feast began, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up and raised his hands for silence, his scarlet and royal blue robes covered in intricate golden detail which caught the wavering light as he moved.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he exclaimed, "before we become too muddled by our fantastic banquet, I have a few announcements to make; first, welcome to the newly sorted first years. May your years be long and eventful and may you achieve the success each of you deserve. Second, I would like to introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Suddenly the girl from the platform rose to a graceful stand. Harry and Ron looked on with a mixture of infatuation and surprise, wondering how they managed to miss her. She seemed to pulsate a certain energy which called to them and seemingly every other male in the Great Hall, with the exception of Dumbledore and the other Professors.

If Harry just tore his eyes away from her for a moment he would see the attention that was bestowed on her. The wide eyed stares and infatuated sighs filled the Hall while the girls looked on, wondering why everyone had suddenly lost their minds.

Harry however scrutinised the girl's every move. Her hair fluttered delicately as she moved her head, her green eyes like small pools of the ocean itself. The blonde of her hair glittered like gold as it framed her beautiful, slender features, cascading down her back like a shimmering waterfall, stretching down to her waist. Her lips were full and a deep colour of rouge but they were set in a serious expression. However her face broke into a smile that warmed Harry's heart when she was struck with a fit of laughter in response to something Hagrid had muttered beside her. She sat with the same grace with which she had stood and her eyes sparkled, a light seeming to shine from her being making her all the more beautiful to everyone scrutinising her. None of them thought it strange that Dumbledore had casually disregarded supplying them with her name.

What is in a name? Harry thought romantically, fancying that she was angel sent from heaven to lead them to the light.

"What is the matter with you two?" Hermione huffed, folding her arms and glaring at Harry and Ron with pursed lips. It was clear that her patience was wearing thin.

The two boys merely shrugged and fought not to continue staring. It was, however, proving

exceptionally difficult when the feast began. Every male wanted to watch her eat, even if it meant going hungry themselves.

Hermione heaved an irritated sigh. Sirens were all trouble.

Once the banquet had reached a conclusion, the teachers all rose to a stand and left in single file, the mysteriously attractive girl talking animatedly with Professor McGonagall. A swarm of students from all houses immediately leapt from their tables and hurried after them, eager to find out where the girl's room was, pulled by an unknown force that appealed to all the wrong hormones. However Professor Snape was stood guard at the base of the staircase, barring them from following the teachers.

"Where do you all think that you are going?" he growled, arms folded. From the look on his face, no one had the nerve to answer and merely remained motionless, "well?" he prompted, barking the command at them as if daring them to give him a wrong answer.

"To the common room," Harry spoke up, Ron nodding vigorously in agreement beside him.

Snape's eyebrow twitched, "the Gryffindor common room is that way," he hissed with the slightest hint of amusement, pointing a gnarled finger in the opposite direction. Harry led the way with a disappointed sigh and a lot of muttered curses from Ron. They would have to wait until Defence Against the Dark Arts before meeting her properly.

In reality, it wasn't long until the first lesson but Harry could feel himself going insane with curiosity as they entered the grand, warm Gryffindor common room where a glorious fire was blazing in the hearth, painted figures wandering aimlessly about their frames.

"Who is she though?" Harry asked for probably the twentieth time since leaving the Great Hall.

Hermione growled in fury, "please!" she exclaimed, flopping down into an armchair where she petted her orange, fur-ball cat, "she isn't that pretty!"

"What's the matter? Jealous?" Ron snapped, eager to defend his beau.

Hermione's eyes flashed with utter fury, "no!" she hissed with a shriek, "but you clearly don't realised that she's a Siren!"

Harry frowned, "Siren?"

"Yes," Hermione snapped incredulously, pleased to see them visibly deflate, "when you aren't gaping at her like lovesick idiots you can clearly see the silver taint to her complexion. Clearly a Siren."

Ron suddenly looked superior, "but what about her hair?" he asked, puffing out his chest importantly, thinking that he had got one over on his rival, "since when do Sirens have gold hair?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "it's blonde, Ronald. Clearly she's a half-breed. Part Siren. It's not unheard of now. Sirens mate with ordinary magic folk in order to dilute the genes. Obviously it doesn't seem to work as well as they'd hoped."

Ron and Harry looked crestfallen. Sirens were notorious for their deceiving ways and were infamous in Muggle myths and legends for luring sailors to their watery graves. In reality, they were nothing but trouble but that didn't change much.

"Well, if you know so much about her lineage then who is she?" Ron snapped, "go on!"

Hermione smirked, "she must be from the Ministry of Magic. The last Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was. She'll be up to no good, just like Umbridge."

Harry rubbed his hand in memory of dear Delores' detentions. He also hoped and prayed that this teacher would be different - for everyone's sake. But this one had such a kind, warm face that he found it hard to believe that she would be anything but friendly.

Meanwhile, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, scaled the corridors searching for Albus Dumbledore's very private office. His footsteps were heavy and rushed meaning that he was pressed for time while his frequent, heaved sighs demonstrated that Hogwarts was the last place he wanted to be. Since Voldemort's rumoured return to power, he and Dumbledore had not seen eye-to-eye and the Minister had grown very weary of the old man given his unfathomable political influence.

Eventually he happened upon the Phoenix statue guarding the entrance and climbed the concealed staircase, barging straight into the cluttered place of work, Dumbledore sat comfortably behind his desk, deep in thought.

"Minister," he greeted Fudge with cool politeness as the portly man took a seat before him.

"Dumbledore. I trust everyone is settling in?"

The Headteacher nodded, "The students are settling in for the night as we speak. What can I do for you this dreary evening?"

Fudge shifted his weight in the uncomfortable chair, evidently unnerved and consumed with avoiding Dumbledore's piercing gaze, "I assume you have been made aware that a new member of your staff is also a member of my staff?" Cornelius said in a threatening tone, his courage found at last.

Dumbledore nodded, completely unperturbed as he pressed his hands together in a prayer motion, "your choice of individual left no question," he replied, "I commend such a choice but is it truly necessary for another Ministry operative to be planted here? Especially one with the responsibilities that she has outside of teaching here?"

Fudge nodded, his eyes narrowed, "as long as you are Headmaster, Albus, there will always be a Ministry presence at Hogwarts. I will not have you undermining my authority any longer."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly in his throat, his eyes twinkling with amusement, "if you are worried about my recruiting an army which I will use to overthrow you, Cornelius, there is no need for such efforts. I have no interest in your position and I never have."

"This has nothing to do with that, but I cannot ignore your influence within the magical community," The Minister replied.

Before another word could be exchanged, the door to the office was flung open and in sauntered the mysterious Siren, her cloak billowing out behind her, her cheery expression suddenly melting into a threatening one as her eyes fell on the two wizards.

Cornelius smiled as a form of security appeared, pleased that his operative had arrived so that he outnumbered Dumbledore. If the truth was known, Fudge was extremely afraid of Dumbledore, as was everyone else in political power.

"I trust that you have been introduced to Miss Flock before?" he said with a self-confident smirk playing at the corners of his lips as the woman draped herself across the back of the chair, resting a small, delicate hand on Cornelius' shoulder in support.

"Of course," Dumbledore mused, with a respectful nod in the young woman's direction, "Alexa, how are you my dear?"

The girl seemed far from the cheerful beauty observed at the feast, her expression darkly serious and

her eyes glinting dangerously, some deep hidden power concealed in their green depths. Her hands twitched and the atmosphere was alive with electricity as Fudge's superior grin widened.

"I would be better had I not been dragged away from important business to babysit a load of cock-sure boys and make-up obsessed girls while being forced to spy on you and your staff," she hissed with venom dripping from her words.

"Now, now, Alexa," Fudge muttered sarcastically, "play nice my dear."

"My apologies, Alexa," Dumbledore said in a throaty croak, clearing his throat politely as he cast his eyes down in a seemingly shameful fashion, "I must ensure that me and my staff behave better in future to avoid any unnecessary inconveniences."

The woman's eyes narrowed at the Headmaster, her lips curling up into a snarl. Fudge visibly tensed as her grip on his shoulder increased, her sharp nails digging deep into his flesh as she let her anger show. The air was suddenly alive with a red hot energy surging around her and the Minister for Magic desperately wanted to get as far away from her as possible before her infamously fiery temper got out of hand.

"Well, I will leave you to sort out the details about your duties, timetables and so on," he said, rising to a stand while massaging his sore shoulder, "I'll expect your first report at the end of the week. Stay in touch," the woman nodded curtly and Fudge tipped his hat to Dumbledore with icy formality, "I'll be in touch." With that, the tiny man waddled over to the door and left, closing it firmly behind him, leaving Alexa to take the seat he had just vacated.

However a miraculous and completely unexpected thing happened that would have bewildered all but Dumbledore. Suddenly the young woman's expression dissolved into the cheery demeanour she had demonstrated in the Great Hall, lips parting to reveal gleaming white teeth which were perfectly arranged. Dumbledore laughed heartily and rose to a stand, walking round his desk with his arms spread in a warm welcome,

"Alexa, my dear!" he exclaimed with gusto as they embraced like two old friends reunited. Clearly their previous animosity was purely theatrics for the benefit of the Minister.

"Damn, that guy is a real pain in the butt!" she exclaimed, flopping back into the seat and crossing her legs, sitting slightly to one side in order to get comfortable, "how are you?"

Dumbledore nodded, "as well as circumstances allows Alexa," he muttered regretfully, "Voldemort is growing in strength and cunning and this fact worries me."

Alexa nodded, "the League of Aurors are aware of his every movement but they are so erratic that we can't find his base of operations. However, and I would not admit this to anyone else, he seems to have suddenly dropped off our radar and that worries me."

"As you are aware, Hogwarts security has been tripled due to that revelation."

"Hence me?" Alexa enquired and Dumbledore nodded,

"Hence you. I think the country's most powerful Auror and leader of the League of Aurors will prove sufficient. I must admit that certain staff members are glad to have you back on familiar ground. Apart from Severus of course, but you'll understand that."

Alexa laughed, "yes, I do. A Slytherin emerging good is not often heard of so he must really resent me for bringing dishonour to Salazaar."

Dumbledore smiled lightly, his eyes twinkling at her, "you are most certainly one in a million, my dear girl. I could see that you would leave Slytherin as a good witch but that was because you chartered your own course and resisted the influence of Severus and your other classmates."

A great peace fell over them for a moment as they reminisced. Alexa Flock had always been left out because the other Slytherins wanted to have very little to do with her given her rule abiding ways. Dumbledore had been the only one to notice her strength of character back when he was the Transfiguration teacher and had tutored her privately, leading her in the way of the Aurors. He always had believed in her. Snape had all but ignored her and she had very few friends in her own house, moving to befriend those particularly in Gryffindor which she had hoped to join instead of Slytherin. However she had overcome the hotheaded effects of the house and had achieved enough to become a Auror, but not just any Auror. When she was eighteen, she had battled Voldemort while in the process being cursed with prolonged youth. He had vowed to battle her again and defeat her and the only way he could succeed in such a feat was to keep her alive. For every ten years that passed normally, Alexa only aged by one year physically while mentally she was in her thirties. Voldemort had branded her his equal and one day he would return to finish what they had started, and so he had.

"Albus, you know how I feel about Severus," Alexa muttered, fixing Dumbledore in her gaze, "you cannot trust him as much as you evidently do when Voldemort is back in power. None of the Deatheaters, at large or reformed, can be trusted now."

"But I do, Alexa. I trust him as must as I trust you and as much as I trust Mr. Potter."

Alexa rolled her eyes, "then more fool you," she snapped, "and speaking of Mr. Potter, when are we scheduled DADA lessons? He is one of a select few whom I am most anxious to meet. I find him and his friends oddly fascinating."

"As you have undoubtedly fascinated them," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

The Auror rolled her eyes, "being part Siren is so completely tiresome," she grumbled, "anyhow..."

"You will meet Mr. Potter in the morning, first lesson," the Headmaster replied, "although you must take time to peruse his files."

"I have," Alexa responded, "compared to his parents, he has only a fraction of their combined magical ability, which was vast. Even so, him and James are exceptionally alike. I met Sirius a few months ago before... and he told me about Harry's bravery and inner fire. He seems extraordinary. Remus Lupin commented on his Patronus charm and it sounded very much like he has an uncanny ability but he just needs the right teacher."

That same twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eyes again, "and you are certainly the right teacher, my dear. After all, Mr. Potter has aspirations towards becoming an Auror."

Alexa raised her eyebrows in surprise, "really? Well I will certainly be having words with dear Harry and we'll see about helping him along."

Dumbledore grinned broadly at her, a triumphant smile, "I was hoping that would be your reaction," he said with satisfaction, a knowing look on his face, "let's just hope that he doesn't steal all your glory."

Alexa raised her eyebrows, "if he did it would be a great relief to me but a great burden to him. Being head of the Auror League is testing."

"I know, my dear but life is testing, not just the things we do in it. Voldemort has returned and is growing in strength as we speak, therefore we need your League more than ever."

A long silence followed Dumbledore's utterance as Alexa looked at the floor with a sigh of exhaustion. The Auror League was comprised of the most powerful witches and wizards in the world, one representative from each country and she presided over all of them. Dumbledore knew better than most how hard she worked for the greater good of the wizarding world but sometimes it just wasn't enough.

"Well," Dumbledore broke the silence with a cheerful smile, "it's time to retire for the evening I think. You look exhausted and you will want to be fresh for the first lesson of the year tomorrow."

Alexa nodded and left the office, moving swiftly to her quarters with thoughts overwhelming her tired mind.

However Harry and Ron were finding it increasingly difficult to sleep. Their thoughts were consumed with Alexa Flock and who she could possibly be. Ron was wracking his brains to try and work out where his parents might have known her from but the only answer he could arrive at was the Ministry of Magic. Yet she was so unbelievably young - too young, in fact, to be someone in a position of power, but whoever she was, Dumbledore obviously seemed to respect her fiercely given the slight bob of the head he had permitted her when embarking on her vague, nameless introduction.

However as the sun broke on the horizon, the friends piled out of bed and struggled into their clothes sleepily, nowhere near ready for Defence Against the Dark Arts. But as Harry and Ron, accompanied by Hermione, entered the classroom, they were greeted with an eery silence. Alexa was sat comfortably on her chair, her eyes closed and giving the impression that she was asleep.

"Do you think she's actually asleep?" Ron muttered as he and Harry duly noted her unfathomable, flawless beauty as she slept, her cheeks alabaster while her eyes were darkened with either a light shade of make-up or sheer exhaustion. Her lips were rosy but her posture was extremely confident even in slumber, with her feet propped high on the desk.

"Certainly looks like it," Hermione muttered as they took their seats in the middle of the room, a comfortable distance away from the teacher's desk.

"See? I could have had an extra five minutes! If we were late she wouldn't have noticed!" Ron continued, glaring at Harry for rushing him out of bed that morning,

"Actually I would have noticed, Mr. Weasley, because I am, in reality, not really asleep," Alexa's voice boomed out, echoing around the classroom menacingly. For one so young, she had an impressive, imposing voice, "although the illusion has of course been beneficial to me as always."

She rose to her feet, the dull light pouring through the windows suddenly obscured as the shutters slammed closed without so much as a flinch from her, startling her nervous students. However her serious expression broke into a beautiful, warm smile, "how are you Ron? It's been a long time."

Ron smiled weakly and nodded, not really understanding what she was talking about. A poorly muffled snigger echoed throughout the room, clearly originating from Slytherin bully Draco Malfoy. Harry and Hermione threw steely glares at him in defence of their embarrassed friend but the effect was diminished by a sudden torrent of rage from the mysteriously young Professor,

"Problem Mr. Malfoy?" she snapped, fury glinting in her dangerous eyes. Darling Draco automatically donned a supercilious smirk and shrugged in an apparently clueless fashion. Alexa's eyes flashed cruelly while a cold smirk played on her lips, "clearly your father's traits have passed to you."

Malfoy suddenly frowned deeply, wondering how someone so young would know of Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, Draco," Alexa muttered in a threatening tone, "he has obviously neglected to inform you of our mutual familiarity."

With that, she turned and wandered back to the front of the class, leaving Malfoy completely dumbfounded and speechless for the first time in his life.

"You never told me that you knew her!" Harry hissed in a whisper.

Ron looked confused at his best friend, "I don't. She must know me from being a kid or something."

It was Harry's turn to frown, "But that's impossible!" he added in hushed tones, "she can't be older than twenty!"

Suddenly Alexa cleared her throat in indication for silence and faced the class again, a piece of chalk gaining life behind her, gliding upwards and scribbling words on the board which were obscured by the Professor's position in front of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to your first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson," she greeted them warmly as if the confrontation with Malfoy had never happened. Harry Potter was secretly pleased that there was finally a teach who had the nerve to stand up to one of the Malfoys, particularly Master Draco, "this year I will be continuing what was taught by your other tutors with a slight difference. Given the dark times that have descended upon us, I will veer away from the outlined Ministry curriculum and teach you the practical aspect of the subject."

There was a wave of excitement that suddenly swept throughout the class of sixteen year olds, particularly the eager faced Harry whose eyes lit up at the prospect of learning the art of battles and duelling with magic.

"However emphasis will be placed upon the casting of non-verbal spells as is so in your other subjects. Non-verbal spells, however, are most important in practical Defence Against the Dark Arts but can anyone tell me the reason behind this?"

Predictably, Alexa's gaze focused on Hermione Granger's waving hand, "yes Miss Granger?"

"Non verbal spells are important because there is an element of surprise involved in your attacks and your opponent cannot formulate a defence."

Alexa nodded and grinned, "exactly so, thank you Hermione. Five points to Gryffindor."

The gathered Gryffindors were all ecstatic with the fact that their first lesson had brought them credit, especially so early in the term.

"Now, the first thing I would like you to do is use the simple spell 'turnem dem parten' to turn to page six of your text books, non-verbally if you please. This will give me an idea of how adept you are at using non-verbal magic. Any questions?"

Her sharp eyes scanned the room where Malfoy finished his hushed conversation with his co-conspirators Crabbe and Goyle.

"Your name Professor. What is it?"

Alexa nodded, noting the sarcastic emphasis on 'Professor'. She clearly understood that Draco was resentful of her position while so young.

"Forgive me, Mr. Malfoy," she moved to one side so that the class could see the name that the chalk had written on the blackboard; Professor Alexa Flock, "but you can simply call me Alexa. I dislike the

formality of a title."

Malfoy sniggered, "too young for Professor...Alexa?" he asked, Crabbe and Goyle nudging him, egging him on. Alexa, however, was completely unsurprised by his insubordinate attitude.

"You like causing trouble don't you?" she asked with a strangely level tone that was quite inhuman, certainly taking Malfoy by surprise with her lack of temper, "you hide behind tough ass snobbery in an attempt to hide you own insecurities while hoping that if a confrontation occurs, you will be able to depend upon the savvy of your father," she bent forward and leant on Malfoy's desk, her face within inches of his while her hair fell about her face, giving her a menacing air, "your father crossed me once before, Draco. I would hate for you to make the same mistake." With that, she donned a light and breezy tone in order to pretend that nothing had happened, "now then, your books please."

The room was suddenly filled with a dense silence that was heavy with concentration. Books fell open at the appropriate page at irregular intervals while others growled in frustration, their faces beet red through straining.

Alexa wandered about the room, giving assistance where it was needed before halting in front of Neville Longbottom's desk, his book still firmly closed and tears of frustration filling his eyes.

"Having trouble, Neville?" she asked to which she received an ashamed nod in response. She smiled and patted his shoulder in reassurance, "no matter, I often stumbled at even the simplest of spells. Try clearing your mind of all thoughts. Just close your eyes and stare into the blank canvas of your eyelids, emptying your mind of thoughts - even those insignificant frustrations," Neville followed all of her instructions as she spoke, feeling somewhat ridiculous, "now let the words of the spell slip into your mind."

Suddenly Neville's copy of 'Dark Arts Studies, level nine' burst into blue flames and disintegrated into ashes. Alexa smiled widely at his horrified expression, "nearly-new books often take such colours of flame," she muttered, a new one appearing with a simple nod of her head. By now, all eyes were upon the poor boy, Neville's face getting redder and redder, "clearly your embarrassment is getting the better of you. I said to clear your mind of all thoughts."

Her gentle scold caused him to close his eyes and begin again. Within a few moments, the tension in the room building to an optimum level, Longbottom's book rose a few centimetres off the desk before falling down with a thud, wide open at page six. A mass of applause followed his feat, including a congratulatory pat on the back from Alexa as a proud flush rose in his cheeks. He had never been able to succeed at even the simplest tasks but Alexa had helped him in a way that no other teacher had ever done before.

"Well done. However let that be a lesson to all of you. Clear your mind. If you have a mind which is full of noise, your spells can't be heard. That applies to all your subjects, not just mine."

Once everyone had mastered the first task and Alexa had set them off on their essays on the formation of non-verbal spells, Hermione finally managed to speak to Harry and Ron,

"I thought I'd heard of her!" she whispered excitedly,

"Who?" Ron asked stupidly, toying with his quill without a clue as to what to write.

"Her!" Hermione exclaimed, almost forgetting to whisper with her jubilation, "Alexa Flock! I started to wonder about her when she told Malfoy of her run-ins with his father and then it clicked when I heard her name. I remember reading about her in the listings for the greatest witches and wizards of our time. Alexa Flock is an Auror, and a really powerful one at that. She's survived three battles with You-Know-Who and is England's most powerful Auror."

"She's an Auror?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Hermione nodded and Ron looked at his best friend, "that's a stroke of luck Harry!" he exclaimed, "maybe she'll put in a good word for you."

Harry nodded and looked at Alexa in wonderment as she sat delicately behind her desk, her quill positively flying across the parchment in front of her. How could someone so young be in such a powerful position, especially in the Ministry for Magic?

When the lesson was over and the classroom was emptying, Harry hung back to talk to the unwilling Professor.

"Professor?" he asked before suddenly correcting himself, "I mean Alexa?"

"Yes Harry?" the teenager looked up from her parchment work with a smile, "what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if it was true what Hermione said. About you bring an Auror?"

Alexa nodded without hesitation with an amused smile at Hermione's unfathomable knowledge, "yes it is true. Miss Granger certainly doesn't miss a thing does she?"

Harry smiled and shook his head, "not usually," he muttered.

"I was also made aware of your aspirations to become one and you are undoubtedly going to ask me whether I will help you along?"

Again, Harry nodded, "yes. I don't think that I am going to be able to though. I'm certainly not going to pull through the NEWTs."

Alexa laughed, "it takes more than grades and NEWTs to make you an Auror, Harry. It takes heart, brains and courage but above all, heart. I wasn't the world's best at Hogwarts but I worked very hard to get where I am and to obtain the reputation I have now."

"So is it also true that you're a Siren?" Harry continued to enquire, suddenly feeling very deceived. It was the curse of the Sirens that had attracted him to her and not the true love that he had felt in his gut when he had first seen her.

Again Alexa laughed with amusement, "Dumbledore certainly didn't tell me to expect an in-depth interrogation," she said, instantly noting Harry's embarrassment, "an inquisitive mind. You certainly are your mother's son. Lilly and me were always the thinkers while James and Sirius were the adventurers. Some would call them the troublemakers, as it happens."

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked in total surprise, his astonishment mirrored on the faces of Hermione and Ron. How could she be nearing twenty and know his parents, who had been dead for thirteen years?

"Yes, very well in fact. Lilly was my best friend and I was Sirius' on-again-off-again girlfriend for many of our school years before we left and went our separate ways. You know, me to the Auror Academy and him to Azkaban." Harry grinned a little at her humour before her expression grew serious, almost mournful, "I was horrified to hear of his death. He was a good man and did not deserve to die a fugitive."

Her condolences fell on deaf ears as Harry asked the burning question, "but how could you know them? What you're referring to must have happened about twenty years ago!"

"Twenty-five as a matter of fact," Alexa corrected, "there are some things about me that are too complicated to explain. One of those is my history. Yes, I knew your parents; yes, I dislike the Malfoys as much if not more than you do and yes, I am a powerful Auror with a Siren lineage. I will assist you in the ways of the Aurors as much as I can but you must be sure that you want to do this. Becoming an Auror is one of the most trying things you can want to do. Many have been driven mad in trying to achieve Auror status because they weren't prepared for the hard work involved."

"I'm sure," Harry said and Alexa recognised that familiar glint of determination in his eyes.

"Yes, I know you are. You have everything to gain and nothing left to lose by becoming an Auror."

"Will you help me?" Harry asked beseechingly and Alexa did not hesitate in answering, putting him out of his misery,

"Absolutely," she replied and watched as Mr. Potter hurried out. He was an extraordinary individual and had everything it took to be a world class Auror like her. But hatred clouded his judgement and she would have to help him overcome that in order to release the true power he had in his soul, a magic which had to be as powerful as his infamous Patronus Charm.

Alexa's reputation as a powerful Auror spread throughout the school population like a wild fire. It wasn't long before students were approaching her for extra tutoring in battle techniques given the dark times with Voldemort on the loose. However with the workload she had suddenly accumulated from the Ministry of Magic she felt that she had to turn them down. She was currently actively involved in compiling all the sightings of the evil wizard and his inner circle of Deatheaters so as to find out where he was operating from, but it was proving exceptionally difficult. The varying apparition abilities of each of them meant that their movements were increasingly erratic. She had also spoken to Harry about the problem but he couldn't figure it out anymore than she could. However he did assure her that as the most powerful Auror, in the country she was more than equipped to reach a logical conclusion.

Alexa was beginning to see Harry in a different light the more time they spent together. He had done so much growing up in such a short time that she had expected a level of conceit in spite of how down-to-earth Dumbledore had described him. He had been exposed to fame at a crucial age and any other person would have become very full of themselves, but not Harry. He was very much a young adult, possessing a sense of maturity unlike that demonstrated by Hermione Granger. He had seen an unbelievable amount of tragedy in such a short life, witnessing his parents' murder when he was only a year old and then seen such tragic deaths of Cedric

Diggory, a fellow Hogwarts students, and Sirius Black, his own Godfather.

Though, through all the tragedy and fear, Harry had forged himself a life full of happiness and had found tremendous friends in Ron and Hermione. Alexa had seen the respect Potter had gained from his classmates and such respect was based on what he had been through.

She was starting to fell the pangs of protectiveness and suddenly realised that Harry Potter was shockingly similar to her late brother, Jenson, who had been murdered a year ago. The loss of such a treasured family member had cut her to the quick. The pair had cared deeply for one another and he had ben the only surviving family Alexa had, both her parents having been ambushed by Deatheaters the last time Voldemort was in power.

They had been very involved in the Ministry of Magic, directly involved with the Auror League at the time and were responsible for the capture of a lot of his supporters. But Voldemort had quickly recognised the threat they posed his movement, especially given their future plans, and had had them murdered. His inner circle of Deatheaters had been responsible for the act of killing her only existing family and when the time came she would exact her revenge. But until then, she would have to occupy herself with Harry's training.

"Afternoon Alexa!" Harry greeted her as he entered the classroom and she began to roll up the Ministry stamped parchment inconspicuously.

"Good afternoon Harry," she responded with equal enthusiasm. She had grown to thoroughly enjoy their lessons and he had shown an amazing improvement in all his subjects, his non-verbal spells rivalling Hermione's. His rapid improvement was highly pleasing for her because it meant that her abilities as a Professor were more advanced than she had first thought, "today we will be having a duel in which I want to see all of the things we have talked about. Which are?"

"Respect, style, flare and honour," Harry said without hesitation as chairs and tables gained life and moved away to the edges of the room without so much as a flick of the wrist from Alexa. The extent of her power often surprised him but he never dared to ask her. There were certain things about her that were shrouded in mystery.

"Correct," she praised him as they stood opposite each other. Suddenly Alexa donned a serious expression and it was clear to Harry that she took her duels very seriously no matter whether they were against friend or foe.

Wordlessly, Harry raised his wand and sliced it downwards in a movement of respect which she had taught him early in their lessons. However Alexa merely bowed her head due o her lack of wand, demonstrating her unfathomable trust for Harry as she broke eye contact with him. She surprised him by doing that, given that as an Auror she could afford to trust only a select few if anyone at all.

However Alexa sensed his moment of distraction and cast her first spell with a loud exclamation, "Riktosempra!"

Harry was not expecting a verbal attack so instinctively, as if by reflex, flung his wand hand upwards in an arc. Her spell reflected back on her with such force that she could not block it, instead leaping into a slowed backwards somersault.

He watched in horror as the repelled spell missed the Auror completely and hit the far side of the classroom where it exploded into masses of colour before promptly dying.

Alexa chuckled lightly to herself, "an excellent block Harry. Plenty of power with impressive

anticipation," she praised him but all he did was smile as he cast his mental spell,

Invardovus! his inner voice exclaimed and a red beam shot out of the tip of his wand.

Alexa smiled before casting a bubble which shielded her, however the bubble died before it was supposed to and one stray spark struck her chest. She cried out and almost collapsed before laughing,

"Excellent power, Harry. You put feeling into that one."

He nodded as she cast her own spell, an invented one he was not likely to have seen before, Sectumtemprus! she thought and into the air shot a pale blue light, soaring high above them.

Harry was mesmerised by its beauty but it led to his downfall. When it reached the ceiling, the light exploded like a Muggle nail bomb, filling the room with sharp, stinging spells. He deflected some but most of them struck his chest, stomach and face, sending him reeling.

Alexa laughed, "concentration and focus," she prompted as he struggled to his feet,

"Serpentsortia!" he couldn't resist a non-verbal spell which sent hundreds of snakes his teacher's way. She dodged every single one expertly before casting her own charm which left Harry lying on the ground, panting for breath.

"Now I will teach you how to deflect the Killing Curse. Few know how to do it and I am one of those few."

Harry was visibly taken aback, "I didn't think anyone could block themselves against the Killing Curse!"

Alexa looked grave, "many people have died trying. It takes an incredible amount of power in order to both cast and repel an Unforgivable Curse, particularly if not especially the Killing Curse. Therefore you must train hard and trust yourself."

"But how can we practise?" Harry asked the obvious question, "if we use the Killing Curse itself then..."

Alexa laughed, "Harry, there are normal, everyday curses which are just as hard to deflect and will therefore be ideal for what we need to practise. Now, the curse is Calumtabonectra."

"I've never heard of it before," Harry muttered, unimpressed by Alexa's attitude. He didn't care to learn how to block the Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra, he merely wanted to use it and gain the power required to defeat his enemy.

"You wouldn't have because it was invented by the Auror League in order to track a subject of interest. We've perfected it recently but it is not a spell that Hogwarts would want on their curriculum."

Harry grinned. Sometimes he would like to see where certain teachers and students disappeared to in their free time and at night.

Alexa suddenly looked down at her feet in shame, "there is also the Slytherinatum spell which is a mind reading one. Strictly to be used only in interrogation. A novice could cause serious damage if they tried to use the spell against a foe."

Harry was suddenly curious as to why she was shameful about a mind reading spell. There was something to do with the name: Slytherinatum. Could it be something to do with Salazaar Slytherin? Still, Harry Potter could not understand why Alexa would feel so ill at ease when speaking about it. She wasn't going to be from Slytherin. All witches and wizards in that house were destined for an evil life, full of darkness. There was no way that Alexa could be placed there. She was the purest of good, such a necessity required in order to be a successful Auror. She was undoubtedly a fellow Gryffindor.

However Alexa saw the distant look in his eyes and was incensed that he was allowing his mind to wander, "Ictum Descinda!" she shrieked suddenly, catching Harry completely by surprise as was her intent. The spell hit his chest over his heart and he collapsed to the floor, shivering violently as the ice spell chilled him through to the core. With chattering teeth, he raised his head and looked at Alexa, who was glaring accusingly at him,

"Concentrate!" she shrieked at him, her eyes gleaming in fury, "I am not training you in the ways of the Aurors just so that you can ignore my lessons. Now, focus Mr. Potter!"

With a jerky wave of her hand, the frozen feeling inside his body disappeared and he rose to a shaky stand, "now, to cast..."

However they were suddenly startled by Professor McGonagall's amplified voice echoing loudly throughout the room.

"All students are to return to their dormitories immediately. All teachers to gather in the Great Hall."

A panicked look descended over Alexa's face as Harry stood, completely dumbfounded, "you heard what she said, Harry. Off you go. We'll finish the lesson when we can."

"But Professor?" Harry began to protest but Alexa's expression made him lapse into silence.

"Harry, I do not know what is going on but all I will say is to remember everything I have taught you. About the Killing Curse, maintain eye contact and you'll feed off their power. Focus on your heartbeat and you must put total faith in it and your soul. From there you will be able to repel the Killing Curse and all the Unforgivable Curses. Your heart is the key, Harry. It is your heart that the Killing Curse stops so you must keep it going with your faith, which is an entity that is beyond all magic. Your inner strength feeds your power. Remember that."

Harry Potter nodded. He would always remember. Whatever was going on, it had got Alexa scared. He could see it in her eyes. They were wide and afraid, darting every which way as if the Dark Lord himself was concealed in the shadows around them. It was hard to believe that the country's most powerful Auror would be afraid of simple suspicions but now she was terrified and the atmosphere around them was alive with electricity as her fingers twitched with nerves. He could tell that her most powerful guards were armed, the magic around her was surging.

"Come on, get back to the common room," she prompted and he nodded vigorously, taking off through the corridors at a fast sprint. He wanted to put as much distance between him and the unknown threat as possible.

Meanwhile, Alexa herself tore down the corridors, leaping down the stairs with a single, agile jump, landing hard on the stone floor in the entrance hall. She flung her entire body weight at the double oak doors that separated the Great Hall from the rest of the castle and hurried inside. Every Hogwarts teacher was gathered in the enormous room waiting for her arrival while the enchanted ceiling showed a sky that was completely blank and devoid of any light whatsoever. Even the great, powerful moon was concealing itself from the evil that had descended upon the night.

"What is it?" she demanded, anxiety and urgency corrupting her usually authoritative tones. Her eyes automatically fixed on Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, whom she had seen only a few weeks before, instantly curious as to why he had appeared at the castle in which he felt so threatened.

"Alexa, we have reason to believe that He Who Must Not Be Named and a number of his Deatheaters are on their way to Hogwarts," he revealed, "if that is so, we have declared that the school be placed in a state of emergency."

Alexa scoffed, despite the fact that she had suspected her presence at Hogwarts would attract Lord Voldemort and it had inevitably come to pass. Goddamn Cornelius for not listening to her protests, saying that her taking up the teaching post was not such a good idea. How could she have allowed herself to be hoodwinked into agreeing? How could she? However she could not show the other staff weakness because if she did then the entire castle would descend into a panic.

"We need to find out precisely where they are," Dumbledore addressed the dumbstruck Auror firmly.

Jerked back to her senses in an instant, Alexa nodded and hurried towards the locked doors that led to the courtyard and lush green fields that surrounded the castle. With a wave of her hands, the mechanisms slid back and the huge doors swung open with a dull creek of aging hinges, enveloping everyone with a fresh smell of the impending night. She hurried outside at a sprint and skidded to a halt before opening her arms as if to embrace the cold air. With a deep, cleansing breath, the Auror rose angelically into the stagnant atmosphere, her eyes closed tightly as she concentrated on the words of the tracking spell.

Calumtabonectra, her inner voice whispered and a beam of red light suddenly fired from her body, shooting across the vast expanse of land in the direction of Hogsmeade. The magic of the spell carried on beyond the horizon until it was completely out of sight, leading to where Voldemort was residing currently. The teachers gathered around her, a heavy, nervous silence descending upon them as they fearfully anticipated the Auror's answers to their problem. None of them uttered a single word, not even their breath could be heard. Everything stopped, nothing moved. Fear was thick in the night air.

Long after the red magic had dissolved, leading Alexa's consciousness in the direction of Voldemort's location, the Auror began to drift down to the ground ever so slowly as if she was a delicate china doll, the slightest jolt a threat to her sculpted features. When her feet touched the floor delicately and she snapped out of her trance, she took a deep, laboured breath, almost collapsing if it were not for Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore rushing to her aid.

"What did you see, Alexa?" The Transfiguration Professor enquired with her thick accent, her eyes wide and terrified.

It took the Auror several moments to regain enough strength to speak. She had neglected to tell Harry Potter that the tracking spell was very energy consuming and only the most powerful Aurors could cast it successfully and survive the force it placed on their lives.

"He's in Birmingham," she gasped in little more than a whisper, managing a terrifying glare in Cornelius' direction, who merely stood dumbfounded, "he is nowhere near the school and currently poses no threat."

"Could the spell be mistaken?" the Minister spluttered in desperation, yearning to find a way to validate his fears.

Alexa, however, was incensed by the Minister's implications, "are you questioning my abilities?" she barked angrily with a sharp intake of breath as she struggled to stand away from the teachers flanking her, "or even the abilities of the League over which I preside?"

Fudge was terrified by the angry, threatening glint in her eyes and shook his head vigorously, "No Alexa, it is just that Mundungus Fletcher informed the Ministry that Delila Dippleberry in the Department of Mysteries told him about the threat."

The Auror snorted in disgust, finally restoring the ability to walk unaided, "Delila Dippleberry is a famous paranoid who has worked in the Department of Mysteries for far too long, and you took her word over mine? I swore to you in my numerous reports after countless hours of searching and probing the castle every night that the school...is...safe. I have not hidden anything from you, Cornelius. How dare you do this to me!"

With that, she spun with a flick of her blond mane and left Cornelius Fudge red faced and very, very embarrassed.

The Hogwarts faculty watched the teenager stalk haughtily into the castle with her head high, marvelling at her unbelievable strength, before turning back to the Minister, incensed that Alexa had been weakened for no valid reason.

"Dumbledore, surely you can understand my motives?" he pleaded, trying to rally support from his rival in spite of Alexa's blatant insubordination and downright annoyance, "I have to act on all possible threats, especially considering our country's most powerful Auror is here and Voldemort would probably be more than happy to invade Hogwarts just to be rid of her."

However it was clear that Dumbledore shared the Auror's unimpressed attitude, "she is here as protection, Cornelius," he replied, his entire demeanour calm and collected as always in times of strife, "by giving her false information you are undermining both her intelligence and her abilities. You can't blame her for being insulted, especially when you questioned the accuracy of a spell that she created when being appointed Leader of the Auror League.

Fudge exhaled sharply and stomped his feet on the ground in an irritated fashion, disguising it as a way to stave off the biting breeze that suddenly whipped through the courtyard with a vengeance.

"But Delila was sure!" he protested indignantly,

"As Miss Flock has so rightly said, Cornelius, Miss Dippleberry is notorious for her paranoia and the present situation has only heightened it in everyone, not just her. When Lord Voldemort was at large all those years ago, if I remember correctly, she had an all manner of Aurors and Ministry witches and wizards protecting her because she was convinced that her son, a trusted member of the community, was in league with the Deatheaters."

The Minister's face darkened, "well, you can tell Miss Flock to keep a close watch on his movements and to closely monitor the movements of everyone entering and exiting the school."

"You mean like she is already doing?" Minerva McGonagall interjected with a sly grin, pleased to see Cornelius deflate slightly at the revelation,

"Quite," he muttered disdainfully before walking away, his Ministry witches and wizards flanking him on all sides.

"Disgraceful, Albus," McGonagall hissed, "that girl works exhaustively, still finding the time to tutor Mr. Potter and Fudge wants her to work harder!"

Dumbledore patted his deputy's shoulder soothingly, "now, now, Minerva. Working hard is all that Alexa has known. Cornelius and the Ministry are merely taking advantage of her love for her job," he replied, following his staff back into the safe confines of the thick Hogwarts walls.

Alexa, however, was far from a restful frame of mind. She had hurried back to her office and was currently pacing the floor, unable to believe Fudge's audacity. He had wasted her time and everyone else's, putting the school under a state of emergency when there was no valid reason. But still, she was suspicious. The spell had taken longer to reach Voldemort than it usually did and the signal had been extremely weak. Alexa began to wonder whether the Dark Lord had somehow found a way to conceal himself from her spell. She looked out into the night sky and noticed uneasy clouds gathering above the school, an eery glow appearing in the grounds. There was certainly something wrong. Her very bones were tingling and the hairs on the nape of her neck were standing on end.

Alexa dove for her desk and snatched at a parchment map that showed all the latest Deatheater movements. She had only received the map that morning by owl and had not yet had chance to peruse it. She was horrified to see the coloured dots glowing at her, every single one of them growing gradually closer to Hogwarts. They were aiming for the school. She tapped the parchment sharply and new dots appeared which glowed yellow. Those demonstrated all the different Voldemort sightings that had been reported and the dates the sightings were alleged. The most recent one was in Hogsmeade two days ago and there was no recent sighting of Voldemort in Birmingham or anywhere near the city. Her heart was suddenly gripped with fear. The conclusion was inescapable: Voldemort was going to launch an attack on Hogwarts. However in those two days he could have gained entrance forcibly and could currently be stalking the corridors. There was only one other possible way to monitor the movements in and around Hogwarts itself and that means lay in the hands of Mr. Potter himself.

Clear with her resolution, Alexa Flock abandoned the scrolls and parchment on her desk and took off at a sprint through the school, passing suits of armour and portraits, their subjects sleeping peacefully in their frames. The Auror took the stairs two at a time, almost stumbling as she reached the uppermost landing and clipped her toe on the final step. However she was not deterred by the obstacle and hurtled down the remaining corridor, skidding around the corner until she was faced with the Fat Lady portrait guarding the Gryffindor common room.

"Alexa Flock, let me enter," she commanded, stirring the Fat Lady awake with a jolt.

"It is rude to wake someone so abruptly," she grumbled, yawning widely but swung open nonetheless, allowing the jittery Alexa to rush inside, calling out for Harry in the dim firelight. All the Gryffindors were curled up in their comfortable dormitories, the only exception being the studious Hermione Granger who was surrounded by books and parchment as she tackled the latest Potions essay set by Professor Snape. She looked up in surprise,

"Alexa?" she asked, completely astonished, "what are you doing here?"

It was not like Hermione to question a teacher but the Auror looked anything but comfortable, her eyes darting every which way in desperation.

"Where's Harry?" Alexa barked,

"Asleep, why? What's the matter?"

For the country's most powerful Auror to be so agitated, there had to be something seriously wrong.

"I need the Marauder's Map. Will you get it for me?" she asked and Hermione nodded, immediately abandoning her homework and ascending the stairs before returning moments later with Harry's blank piece of folded parchment that contained the secrets of the co-conspirators Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.

It was an ingenious object made decades ago when James, Sirius and their fellow mischief seekers were students at Hogwarts. Alexa could hardly believe that the map was in such good condition after all the time that had elapsed but it just proved that her age-defying charm had worked.

With a wave of her hand and a few choice words, the parchment fell open and the ink began to seep onto the paper,

"Good evening Messrs Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, please allow one of the creators of this map unlimited access."

Hermione's eyes momentarily widened in surprise at Alexa's revelation but the Auror's urgency flushed the idea from her mind, "did you wake him?" Alexa asked, pleased when the teenager shook her head vigorously, "good, it would not be prudent to worry him over this." She then turned her full attention back to the map which showed Hogwarts and its grounds in its entirety. She waved her hand over the parchment and muttered a brief incantation, "Revealus... Voldemort."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock at the mention of the Dark Lord, "Alexa?" she asked hesitantly but the Auror's sharp eyes were scanning the map eagerly. Many of the flags representing each student and teacher in Hogwarts congregated at regular areas of the school, the students in dormitories and the teachers in their respective wings, sleeping fitfully.

Madam Pomfrey was pottering about the sparsely populated sick bay area of the hospital wing, a number of students from various year groups receiving their final doses of treatment before the time for rest was upon them.

Random staff members patrolled the empty and silent corridors but no Voldemort was in sight. Alexa let a sigh of relief escape her as Hermione watched in silence, "is everything alright?" she asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer.

Alexa smiled and nodded, waving her hand over the parchment so that the ink dissipated and the map folded back on itself. The woman handed it over to Hermione who accepted it gratefully, fingering it tentatively as if the Dark Lord himself resided in its folds.

"For now, Hermione, for now," Miss Flock muttered, turning and collapsing into an armchair before the fire with an exasperated sigh, "I just need a minute."

"Why did you think that You-Know-Who was in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, her thirst for knowledge and explanations apparent even in such a stressful time.

"I have my reasons," Alexa muttered as she mopped her damp brow, "there are factors which must be taken into account. My presence here and Mr. Potter's. Voldemort is obsessed with the death of both of us and my being here has done little to diminish his interest in the school. Let us say that me and him have history which I do not particularly want to go into right now."

Hermione was deeply puzzled, "is that history enough to bring him here?" Just one look at Alexa's face was enough to tell her that Voldemort would, indeed, be nearby.

"The safety of this school is my number one priority, Hermione," Alexa replied, "this school was a home to me for a long time and made me who I am today. I owe it and Dumbledore more than you could possibly imagine."

Hermione nodded, seemingly understanding when in reality she was incredibly concerned. If Voldemort and his Deatheaters attacked the school then Harry was at risk and she knew that if the two came face-to-face, given his recent training from Alexa, he would face a to-the-death battle which he was likely to lose in spite of everything he had learned,

"My main priority, Miss Granger, is keeping both Harry and the school safe but it is proving difficult given my considerable duties," she quickly glanced at the clock on the wall and drew a sharp intake of breath when she realised the time, "actually, I fear that my suspicions have led me to neglect my patrols tonight."

With that, Alexa stood up and moved across the room with such stealth that Hermione fancied that the Auror was levitating.

"Don't you sleep?" she enquired in a confused tone but Alexa merely glanced over her shoulder at the talented witch,

"I need sleep as much as the next person," she replied before leaving the dormitory, Hermione stood gawping stupidly after her.

Her respect for the Auror had suddenly increased given the realisation of what she had sacrificed for

everyone's safety. It appeared that Alexa was unfathomably dedicated, almost to the point of her own destruction but instead of it giving her some reassurance, it only troubled her more.

The rest of the school term passed rather uneventfully with no news of any form of threat or challenge beyond the gruelling lessons. The students were tutored ruthlessly by the teachers, the staff's frustrations and the need for thoroughness evident in the tasks during class and the impossible amount of homework that was set for private study. It was not uncommon to find members of the various houses dozing during lessons after a sleepless night.

Alexa felt for them, remembering her days of hard toil, however she refused to become lax in discipline or quantity and quality in her teaching methods. Still, all students eagerly anticipated her lessons and so the Christmas holidays were not greeted warmly in the case of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Her youthfulness and enthusiasm was infectious and her classes were always full of energy and lightheartedness. Therefore it was a solemn group that left her classroom after dismissal from their final lesson before the holidays.

As usual, Harry hung back to speak to Alexa, as did Ron and Hermione, "is it true that you're joining us for Christmas, Alexa?" Harry asked, the more forward of them as always, "at the Burrow?"

Alexa smiled and nodded, "rumours travel fast, Mr. Potter," she said with amusement, "indeed, Arthur and Molly have invited me over for dinner on Christmas Day and I have accepted provided nothing urgent is brought to my attention."

Ron suddenly looked crestfallen, his expression darkening as he was filled with a deep rage. Provided nothing urgent was brought to her attention? He felt as if she was merely settling for Christmas with his family.

Harry and Hermione looked deeply troubled with Ron's obvious reaction to Alexa's statement. However she merely laughed, "no offence was intended Mr. Weasley," she replied in soft tones, her eyes twinkling pleasantly, "your parents are very good friends of mine and I have found your twin brothers, Fred and George, to be truly delightful. I am eagerly anticipating a visit to their joke shop the next time I am in London. I simply meant that if something turns up at the Ministry of Magic and I am needed then I will have to cut my trip short."

Ron seemed to soften given her explanation and his face glowed as red as his hair in embarrassment. He still carried a torch for the stunning Auror but denied all his friends' accusations as to the fact.

"In reality," Alexa continued, "I am looking forward to an ordinary Christmas away from my duties. Molly told me that she has invited Remus Lupin and my very dear friend Tonks. It has been quite a time since I saw them socially."

With that, the three friends left the classroom when it had been made clear that the Professor had things to attend to and when they were out of earshot, Harry and Hermione burst into hysterical peels of laughter.

"What?" Ron asked, furious that he was not included in their joke.

"Did you see his face when she said that?" Hermione exclaimed while trying to stand up straight,

"Provided something more urgent doesn't come up!" Harry added, "I thought he was going to strangle her!"

"I was not!" Ron exclaimed indignantly, "I couldn't care less!"

His lame revelation only made Harry and Hermione laugh louder which in turn made Ron all the more embarrassed.

"Leave off, Ron!" Hermione cried, trying her level best to speak normally as she leant against a suit of armour in order to get her breath back, "you know that she's a Siren and yet you've still got a crush on her! You are so sad!"

"Harry must fancy her aswell!" Ron challenged, pointing at his friend with an accusing glare, "he spends all that time with her and yet I don't see you having a go at him."

Harry scowled, "I've asked her for extra lesson so that I can have revenge on Voldemort for killing my parents, not because I want to find out what bra size she is!" he retorted, "yes, I fancy her a bit but that's because of who she is, not because of the curse of the Sirens. Once you get to know her, you'll understand but you never will unless you talk to her instead of glowering when she ignores you or go red when she speaks to you!"

Horrified at his best friend's angry rant, Ron turned and stomped off down the corridor towards the library.

"He must be angry," Hermione thought aloud as Harry mentally scolded himself for arguing with his best friend,

"Why?" he asked, in reality completely disinterested in her opinions.

"Ron, in the library?" she replied and he instantly realised the absurdity of the situation. Ron Weasley rarely ever set foot in the library and only did so when he couldn't copy from Harry or Hermione.

"Do you really fancy Alexa?" Miss Granger asked in a curious tone tainted with just a hint of jealousy.

Harry nodded, his eyes glowing with honesty, "yes but she's becoming more of a sister figure," he replied before leading her in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, both of them silently agreeing to leave Ron to get over his embarrassment alone.

However Ron was still sore with his two friends when they left for London on the Hogwarts Express but their usual demeanour was quickly returning. Hermione was looking forward to her first Christmas spent with her dearest friends, Harry was glad of the escape from the tension that had descended on the school and Ron was consumed with the fact that Alexa was going to be joining them on Christmas Day. He saw her as an extraordinary individual who was strong beyond measure and witty beyond compare - a unique woman with unspeakable power while still maintaining the beauty and grace of her kind. Ron Weasley, like the rest of the boys bewitched by the intoxicating nature of her Siren half, found it hard to imagine the object of his affections in the heat of battle.

With Ron dreaming the journey away, Harry and Hermione sat and discussed all the events that had happened to date, with Mr. Potter going into obscene detail about his exploits with Alexa. In particular, he told her of the way in which to block the Unforgivable Curses - especially Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse.

"I had heard that it was possible and that only Aurors could succeed at it," Hermione mused, her unfathomable knowledge unsurpassable, "but to learn such a trick, Harry. It could be extremely dangerous."

Harry nodded in agreement, "I know, Alexa said that many have tried and failed."

"And they still try and still fail," the girl insisted, "Harry, what Alexa is talking of teaching you is beyond magic!"

"And what is magic if it is not your own physical character?" Harry snapped as the train slowed, Kings Cross Station appearing through the misty windows, "your own strength dictates your magical abilities in the same way your knowledge and experience do. The only way I can beat Voldemort is to learn the skills of the Aurors early on. He will pay for what he has done but Alexa says that I must be able to live to enjoy that revenge and celebrate its victory. What good is killing him if I am dead and lying beside him?"

Hermione remained silent, knowing that Harry was right. She did not agree with Alexa teaching him that particular Auror trick but it was one he needed to know in order to prevail, "I hope you know what you're doing, that's all," she replied and the three of them left the train with their belongings and joined the Weasley seniors on the platform.

Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed them all while Mr. Weasley shook the boys firmly by the hand, particularly Harry before leading them out to the car.

"I hear that you are taking lessons with Alexa Flock," Arthur said to Harry as they exited the busy station. The teenager nodded vigorously and Mr. Weasley knew from his expression that he was enjoying the lessons a lot, "excellent. You pay her a lot of attention for Alexa will never lead you wrong. Respect her and she'll respect you. The greatest witch that ever came out of Hogwarts. She'd be as fine a Head as Dumbledore I should wager. However I don't know what the Ministry would ever do without her. She's such a valuable asset and so influential."

Harry smiled. He had to admit that the thought of Alexa as Headteacher of Hogwarts had crossed his mind on a number of occasions. Her authority was second to none while her presence rivalled the Headmaster himself, her menace worse than even Professor Snape when she was crossed. Unique she was and Harry Potter was proud to be her protegé considering how highly people thought of her.

"Alexa Flock can be ruthless mind and you must look beyond her Siren tendencies but when you do you'll see that she is a fine woman unlike any you'll ever meet. Not many can match up to her and few dare try," Arthur continued with growing affection.

Harry blushed at the Weasley Senior's enthusiasm for Alexa and the dreamy look in his kind eyes meant that even he was taken in by the Curse of the Sirens. He fancied that maybe Voldemort was also entranced by Alexa Flock and maybe that was where his weakness resided. However Harry doubted that the Dark Lord would be foolish enough to let his feelings towards a woman overwhelm his evil, withered heart.

"Bloody Sirens," Molly Weasley muttered with a hmph, clearly irritated by her husband's actions, "I like Alexa Flock a lot considering all she's done for our family but her Siren side is a nuisance."

Harry nodded in agreement, indicating Ron, "she's certainly intoxicated him," he replied, amused when Mrs. Weasley stalked in the direction of her youngest son. She gave him a severe scolding before padding back to her husband while muttering more curses about Sirens under her breath.

"Arthur found out about Percy's first proper reprimand last week," Molly muttered to Harry, her darkened expression making it clear that their feelings towards their traitorous eldest son were unchanged, "Fudge caught him drooling over her file! If that's not a nuisance then I don't know what is!"

For someone who thought so highly of the Auror, Harry noted that Mrs. Weasley was intensely critical about the Siren. He had to admit that the entire predicament amused him greatly, especially the glowering looks she kept throwing her husband when his mind wandered onto more thoughts about Alexa.

Aside from the disagreements about the Auror, the first few days of the holidays passed uneventfully. The twins, Fred and George, arrived at the end of their first week off and the days began to pick up pace, mainly because they were trying out new ideas for their joke shop. Exploding shoe laces which tied themselves together before exploding, various candies which turned your tongue different colours and then, of course, there was their pride and joy,

"Firebreathers!" Fred announced with the utmost pride, "crackers which make you breathe fire!"

"We're developing a range which will make you breathe different colours," George added and showed them a small crisp shaped biscuit, "you buy them in a bag of forty and just eat them like crisps," he emphasised his point by devouring the cracker in his hand and within moments of swallowing, burped a torrent of spectacular orange flames.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed while Hermione shook her head in a disapproving fashion and left the room, "how do you do it?"

"We never reveal our secrets," they replied in unison, "although we're going to get Alexa with an extra strong one. She claims that she never misses a trick but we're gonna catch her out this year!"

George took a step back and trod on the end of an old sheet which slipped down to reveal a cauldron giving off a mass of acrid fumes as it bubbled gently over some invisible heat source.

"What's that?" Harry asked, taking a step towards the blood red mixture before Fred leapt in his way,

"Private commission, extra secret," the twins exclaimed and hustled Harry and Ron out of the room before slamming the door behind them, a 'do not disturb' sign appearing on the rough wood.

"Strange," Harry mused before Ron snorted carelessly and headed downstairs,

"Try growing up with them!" he exclaimed, his best friend banishing the cauldron and its contents from his mind before following Ron into the living room.

Harry gave no more thought to the Weasley twins' mysterious potion brewing throughout the last few days before Christmas. On Christmas Eve, the Weasleys and their two guests set about decorating the house. Mrs. Weasley levitated a tinsel trail onto the immense fir tree while Hermione used the Muggle method and trimmed the branches with baubles and chocolates and other trinkets which would make the object seem less banal. Ginny, the youngest of the Weasley siblings, skipped from room to room placing Mistletoe in crevices where a Christmas kiss could be exchanged,

"I'll put one above the door!" she giggled, fixing it in place with a piece of Sellotape, "but I suppose it would create a stampede with all you wanting to kiss Alexa first!"

"Shove off Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, stalking from the room with his cheeks aflame. Hermione merely giggled at Ron's sensitive nature when Alexa slipped into the conversation.

"Alexa is our teacher Ginny," Harry laughed before turning to Mr. Weasley, "what time will she be coming tomorrow?"

Arthur shrugged, tired from his morning at the Ministry of Magic, "you can't really set a clock by Alexa Flock, Harry," he said, moping his brow clear of sweat, "she appears when she feels like it but it is doubtful that she will make it. She hasn't been too well since term finished."

Harry was aghast, "not well?" he asked, "what's wrong with her?"

Mr. Weasley shrugged again, "no one really knows and she has never confided her condition to anyone, not even the Minister."

Just when Harry felt that he understood her, a new mystery presented itself. In all the time he had spent with her at Hogwarts he had not noticed anything untoward about her health and that confused him all the more.

"But will she be alright dear?" Molly enquired with a concerned frown.

"We hope so Molly, my love, but no one can be sure. It has come at such a bad time considering all the negotiations that the Auror League are undertaking, particularly with the Vampire clans, and now that their leader is temporarily out of commission they can't really proceed. She's had her turns before but none like this. She actually collapsed in the corridor today but then refused to be admitted to St. Mungo's."

"Collapsed?" Harry exclaimed, mortified. He had overcome the majority of his infatuation with Alexa but he still cared deeply for her. She had shown him more affection than anyone, including Hagrid. She believed in him when others had begun to doubt his abilities and he thought of her as his sister, his feelings wracked with a protective feeling he had never experienced before. He knew that he couldn't so much as exist without her. Since Sirius had died she was the only tie to his parents that he had left and so was unwilling to lose that or her, "but, Mr. Weasley, will she be alright?"

Arthur picked up on the desperation and concern in Harry's tone and donned a cheerful smile,

"Of course," he replied reassuringly, "she's an Auror, and not just any Auror, so she has the strength to overcome any ailment. She just needs to know that people care."

Harry nodded and instantly took off up the stairs. While he was gone, Molly glanced at her husband, "the bad side is acting up isn't it?"

Her husband nodded and looked distinctly grave, however they did not explain what ailed the Auror. Like Arthur said, it was a closely guarded secret that not even her top-most employer knew of. After all, the Weasleys only found out purely by accident.

With a flying hand and a razor sharp quill, Harry quickly penned a note for his devoted teacher and friend. It was a very short verse scribbled on a spare corner of parchment but in it he managed to convey all the affection and concern he felt and finished with a brief scrawl of a signature, resisting the urge to write more. He clipped the note to Hedwig's leg and sent the intelligent Snowy Owl in search of the Auror.

He watched his companion disappear into the darkening sky and wondered if she would find Alexa in time. Night was closing in fast and he disliked her being out late, even though it was essential that his mentor learned of his concern for her welfare.

Suddenly voices raised in jubilation reached Harry as the gathering downstairs began to sing carols in order to while away the final hours before Christmas Morning dawned. He descended the stairs with a little more lightheartedness and was just about to join in the final verse of 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' when Hermione halted him,

"Harry, where did you disappear to?"

"I just had something to do, Hermione," he replied vaguely and took his seat with the others.

Before their rendition of 'Merry Christmas Everyone' had finished, there was a knock at the door and in marched Remus Lupin himself, looking somewhat more ragged than usual. His face was gaunt and scarred from more recent wars, his hair significantly thinner while his eyes had more of a lazy, glazed appearance.

"Remus!" Molly exclaimed and rushed to greet the newcomer, "how are you?"

"Wonderful Molly," he said and hugged her as Harry smiled at the sight of his favourite teacher. Lupin was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher they had had, second only to the glorious Alexa Flock, "absolutely wonderful. Where is the guest of honour?" he asked, looking around, seemingly in search of her.

"Caught up at the League, dear man," Arthur Weasley replied, "excellent to see you Remus my friend."

"And you, Weasley," the ragged man said cheerfully as the two men grasped themselves in a warm handshake, "shame, and I was so looking forward to seeing her again. It has been a long time."

Harry noticed a slight amorous glint appear in his former teacher's eyes but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by the arrival of Nymphadora Tonks, wrapped in a dark cloak with her pointed witch's hat slightly crooked at the tip.

"That's enough talk about other women from you, thank you very much!" she exclaimed with a playful swipe at Remus' shoulder, "I've had enough of hearing how fabulous she is. Save your charm for the woman on your arm!" The final part of her scolding was uttered with a cheeky smile playing at the corners of her lips.

Tonks had toiled long and hard with Alexa Flock throughout their initial Auror training and the pair had become extremely good friends in the time that they had known each other. They shared an unfathomable respect for one another in spite of Alexa's compromising side but they rarely saw each other socially given Tonks' affiliation with the Order of the Phoenix and Alexa's commitments to the Auror League.

"Sorry my dear," Remus replied as Tonks stalked into the living room and took a seat near the blazing fire, flicking a stray lock of luminous green hair out of her eyes, "Harry," the werewolf greeted the teenager warmly with a gentle pat on the shoulder, "how are you keeping?"

"Very well thank you, Professor," Harry replied, smiling stupidly as he conversed with the former Professor,

"I understand that you are one of the unlucky few to be under the instruction of Miss Flock. How are things going?"

How many people knew about his extra lessons? "Fantastic," Harry responded with enthusiasm, "Alexa is an amazing teacher. I'm really looking forward to seeing her in action. The things she has taught me are...well, amazing!"

Lupin nodded and laughed, his face lighting up as his thin lips broke into a wide smile, "try battling alongside her, Harry. She dominates the field totally and many a foe have surrendered because he has been so bombarded by spells. The Order of the Phoenix was very proud to accept her as an agent."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, as did everyone else's, "but what about the Auror League?" he enquired, "how can she do both jobs?"

"Because Alexa is Alexa," Lupin replied simply, "there is no arguing with her when she makes her

mind up about something. I have to admit that she will be a welcome asset to the Order with her vast combat experience and her ties within the Ministry, especially considering the fact that wherever she goes, the other League members tend to follow so the Order is getting quite saturated at the moment."

Somehow, Harry felt quite relieved that the Order had managed to recruit such an influential and powerful member because it meant that the side of good was one step closer to defeating Voldemort completely.

"And what of You-Know-Who Remus?" Arthur Weasley asked, followed by a swift slap from his fiery, red-headed wife,

"Arthur, don't lower the tone of the evening please!"

"There's no problem, Molly," Remus replied with a smile as he collapsed into a chair recently vacated by one of the twins, "he's sort of dropped off the maps lately. Although the last sighting was in Dove Town. The Aurors are working hard at finding him but the tracking spell won't give an accurate reading anymore."

"How is that?" Tonks asked in astonishment as if word had not yet reached that particular Auror, "the tracking spell is supposed to be 100 successful considering the amount of energy required to cast it. Undetectable. How could the Dark Lord possibly falsify it?"

Harry pondered the thought for a moment, thinking through all the tricks that Alexa had told him

about how a spell could be repelled just by knowing the wording and its effects. However in order for that to be the reason...the conclusion was unthinkable, "could it be that there is a traitor in the Ministry?"

Everyone present sat up straight in their seats. Harry's suggestion caused a wave of shock and concern to spread throughout the gathered people as urgent whisperings erupted between Tonks, Arthur and Molly.

"Are you mad?" Ron exclaimed, "the Ministry is the most secure profession out there with all employees having to sign contracts and decrees in blood. Who would be able to leak information to You-Know-Who?"

Harry shrugged, "it's happened before."

"Yes, but the Ministry has taken several precautions in order to prevent that happening again," Remus replied, "nothing gets in or out of that building without Fudge knowing about it. Everyone is closely watched in order to prevent the most important information getting out."

"Look, I never said it was a good idea but it's plausible," Harry answered, "if Voldemort could learn the wording of the spell and how it worked then finding a way to block it would be simple for someone with powers as advanced as his. He could even figure out a way to deflect it and maybe even pinpoint a new location to try and get everyone to lower their guard. A cunning plan for someone who's desperate to kill me."

The people in the living room grew quiet as they contemplated Harry's suggestion. Voldemort was certainly capable of throwing them off the scent in the manner he had just described. If they were honest, he had done it scores of times in years past. However in that single statement, Ron and Hermione finally realised precisely how much their friend was learning from Alexa. The tricks he had just described were generally known only to the Aurors and here he was, boldly talking about them as if he had thought them up himself. Her lessons were certainly doing him good but they both worried that maybe they were doing him too much good.

Lupin, however, saw that Harry's proposal was not only plausible but most probably precisely what Voldemort was doing in order to conceal his location, "Harry's right," he said, "his scheme is feasible, but a traitor in the Ministry of Magic?"

"Well the Ministry does have a considerable amount of enemies," Tonks mused, "the Deatheaters, for instance, have a distinct authority problem and have vowed that they will exact revenge for all their agents killed or captured. They aim to completely overthrow the Ministry itself and turn the magical and Muggle communities upside down and, let's face it, they almost succeeded all those years ago."

Harry suddenly had an idea, "well, what about all the reformed Deatheaters?" he asked, "the ones who were Voldemort's followers but changed their minds at the time he fell from power?"

"Hmm, another plausible theory Harry but the Ministry is watching such converted followers very closely indeed. They can't even blow their noses without the Aurors knowing about it."

Harry frowned. They were missing one crucial element, a single factor that could tip the balance. He could feel it in his bones, momentarily fancying that Alexa's traits were rubbing off on him. She was suspicious of everything and everyone but it was that that had kept her alive.

However Mrs. Weasley suddenly put a stop to their depressing talk with a sharp clap of her gaunt, overworked hands, "this is not the conversation for Christmas Eve!" she exclaimed, "save all the shop talk for office hours. Now, I think that it's time for bed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George. It's getting towards eleven and you'll all be up early opening your presents."

"Mum!" Fred and George exclaimed in unison, "we're not children you know!"

"Then what if I hide your stockings until we're all awake?"

There were further protests from the red-headed twins while Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny trudged wearily up the stairs, yawning widely and thoroughly exhausted from their talk of Voldemort and the implications towards the Ministry of Magic.

Harry's mind was full of thoughts as he collapsed under the warm covers but he was too tired to consider each of them in turn. None of the people downstairs would properly understand his accusations but Alexa would. Alexa would listen to him. Alexa would believe him. Alexa would trust him.

Once again, Harry fell asleep with thoughts of the famed Auror filling his head while the humming yet troubled voices downstairs lulled him into a fitful slumber. However his sleep was not as peaceful as he would have liked given the holiday season. His dreams whirled about the blank canvas of his mind, his anxiety growing as the pictures began to take shape.

Harry watched from a first person perspective as he ventured into a dark town, a horrible mist hanging in the atmosphere that concealed whatever foe he was about to face. The eery darkness seemed somewhat foreboding and his heartbeat pounded so loud it echoed between the buildings down the main street.

His footsteps crunched as the gravel on the ground shifted as he neared an area completely concealed behind the plume of thick smoke standing between him and the assailant.

An evil laugh emanated from the centre of the smoke but as he ventured forth the laughing voice grew in volume but the smoke grew in intensity, despite the fact that he was nearing whoever was hidden behind its impenetrable barrier.

Harry felt himself cough as his lungs tightened, forcing the air from his body while resisting the flow into them. The laugh grew louder and louder before it began echoing through his very being.

"You'll never beat me!" the voice hissed, sounding distinctly like a snake. Voldemort! He knew that voice all too well. It had been the voice that had haunted his days since their first meeting during his first year at Hogwarts.

A green bubble engulfed him, robbing him of the air that had already been denied him while the laugh continued.

"Even she can't help you," the voice continued to goad him, "you're mine."

Suddenly something bit down hard on his neck and he felt sharp fangs pierce his flesh. He could feel his body struggling in a vain attempt to escape the unidentified assailant but the hateful teeth remained locked painfully to his neck.

Harry felt a sucking feeling and the blood that maintained his life and very existence completely escaped him. Soon his vision grew hazy, his thoughts fading while his breathing slowed to a laboured pace before his eyes closed, his soul drifting away on a bed of pure peace. Only then did the teeth detach with a sharp squelch, allowing the minuscule remainder of his blood to seep from the wound.

This time the laugh that goaded him was female with a demonic rasp to it, as if there was some inner devil within a harmless facade that was just waiting, biding its time before bursting forth. The new, manic laugh was all he heard before he felt his body drift to the floor and all went black.

"She is not what she seems," the evil, hissing voice returned with a vengeance, whispering cruelly in his ear as he drifted further away, "she is foe not friend. You cannot trust her."

With a start, Harry awoke panting for breath. The bed clothes were tangled about him but still his eyes darted about the room in fear that a foe was concealing themselves in the mess and clutter of Ron's attic room. Harry, when sure that any threat had passed, held his aching head in his hands.

The dream played again, enacted by the dark figures of his imagination and he forced himself the relive the sneering warning that the voice had delivered. Could it have really been Voldemort invading his consciousness? It had to be impossible because why would the evil Dark Lord warn him about anything?

But then, who was not what she seemed? Hermione? Ginny? Mrs. Weasley? Tonks? Harry thought of all the girls he knew that could possibly have some dark secret to hide but then he came to only one name: Alexa. Her concealed past, her mysterious illness, her unnatural power even for a witch. Miss Flock was the only person he could think of who could possibly fit the warning. She is not what she seems. But then how could she be an enemy when she was so friendly with his parents and Sirius? Surely they would have seen her for what she was and turfed her out like James did to Snape. That was, of course, if they were able to see her 'other side', whatever it was.

"Harry dear, you haven't eaten a thing!" Mrs. Weasley scolded him with a concerned frown etched onto her wrinkled brow. She eyed his barely touched bacon and eggs with distaste as he pushed his fork about the plate, chasing a stray bit of egg white as it tried to escape.

"I'm just not very hungry, Mrs. Weasley," he muttered in an undertone, putting down his cutlery and pushing back his chair. Ignoring the worried looks he attracted by leaving the table so early, he trudged wearily outside into the ankle-deep snow. Not even the minuscule footprints from the garden gnomes distracted him as they usually did.

Memories from the dream obscured his jubilation at the fact that Christmas had arrived. His presents were untouched, his cards unopened. For the first time in a considerable length, Harry Potter just wanted to be alone.

How could Alexa possibly be a dark witch?

The thought was just too troubling to bear thinking about. Harry had previously trusted Alexa Flock with his life whereas now he wasn't so sure.

He had never thought to question her abilities as a teacher and had never yearned to know more about her past. Hermione was constantly berating him with text book information about Alexa's history but he had shrugged her off, much to her annoyance. The feisty Miss Granger simply detested being ignored, especially by her two best friends. But now Harry had a thirst for details. He wanted to know every intricate detail about Alexa and her historical battles, even her less finer moments. He yearned to know how she could possibly be more than she seemed.

So many questions fumbled about his mind. How could Alexa summon spells at will without the need of a wand? How was it that she knew his parents yet had retained her youth in spite of the years that had passed? What was the nature of her sudden illness?

Harry sat down carefully on an icy stone bench in the garden and thought, allowing all possible explanations to dance about his mind, each one less likely than the last. All he knew was that he needed answers and he needed them very fast.

"Harry?" Mr. Weasley called out to him as he stared at the snowy canvas of Christmas Morning, "what is it? You haven't been yourself all morning." A long silence followed in which Mr. Weasley sat down with an uncomfortable shiver as the cold numbed him to the bone, "are you worried about Alexa?"

"No," Harry replied in a distant tone, clearly not allowing his complicated thoughts to be interrupted.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm fine."

Mr. Weasley heaved an exasperated sigh, "Harry, I know you're frustrated about how little we are allowed to tell you about her but there are things that..."

"Arthur?" a female voice interrupted, followed by a gentle thud of a perfect landing. Harry glanced back and saw the Hogwarts' Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher standing in the snow while dressed in her usual attire, "is everything alright?" Alexa Flock enquired, her face a picture of concern.

Harry had never before seen his mentor looking so genuinely ill. Her face was so devoid of natural colour that she was glowing a silver hue that emphasised her Siren side and reminded him that she simply was not a normal witch.

"Alexa!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed in surprise, whirling round to see the Auror stood behind him with a questioning expression, "we weren't expecting to see you. And so early too!"

She raised a quizzical eyebrow, "the invitation still stands I hope," she replied in a quiet, pained voice that was totally unlike her own.

"Of course! It's just that we weren't expecting you after what happened."

Alexa suddenly snorted and laughed, a glimmer of her old self appearing, "Arthur, I was just having a bad day and everyone overreacted. I am in perfect health. Defeating a gang of hags and thwarting their dark deeds is enough to cheer anyone up," she replied, although Harry completely saw through her cheerful facade. Her shoulders were slumped as opposed to the rigid posture she usually maintained, her hair appeared unbrushed and her hands hovered around her midriff, clenching into a pained fist every few minutes. It was obvious to him that her health was by no means as good as she made out.

"Alexa, you collapsed while at work," Arthur protested, "you need help."

"Rubbish!" the Auror exclaimed with a dismissive wave, "my condition is under my total control. The more people fuss, the harder it is for me to get back on my feet."

"But..."

"Arthur," Alexa interrupted rudely with a steely glare, "enough."

Mr. Weasley visibly backed down and with a regretful nod of his head, returned to the house after glancing in Harry's direction.

When the red-haired man was clearly out of earshot, Alexa smiled wanly at Harry, "thank you very much for your note, Harry," she muttered in an undertone, "I appreciated it a lot considering I was at a very low point when Hedwig arrived," there was a moment's pause before the Auror took a laboured breath and continued, "she really is a delightful bird. Unlike any I have ever seen before."

Harry smiled with pride at his teacher's compliment. He was always grateful when people demonstrated a liking for his owl.

"You have trained her brilliantly," Alexa said, "a very affectionate individual."

"Yes she is," Harry replied dreamily, wishing that his Snowy Owl was with him now. He could never bring himself to call her a pet because she came and went as she pleased but he needed her in his life. Hedwig was the only company he had when cooped up in Privet Drive with the loathsome Dursleys. He had begun counting down the days to the time when he no longer had to live with them. What a joyous day that would be, "are you alright now?" Harry dared to ask the woman who sat beside him on the cold bench.

Alexa could feel his eyes boring into her skin in search of the truth which she so well concealed from him and everyone close to her, "now that I am amongst my dearest friends," she replied, turning to meet his gaze with her deep eyes. A smile lit up her face, which had begun to regain some of its natural colour, a dull laugh emanating from her throat, "I have to confide that people are right to worry about me sometimes, but I simply can't bear fuss. I'm not used to it."

In just a handful of words, Alexa had admitted to Harry Potter that all was not as well as she made out. It was also clear that, like him, Alexa had few if anyone that she could actually turn to and it pained him that someone so kind and selfless could be alone in such a cold, lonely world.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, glad to see a genuine smile thrown his way,

"No need to be," Alexa replied and touched his shoulder lightly before rising delicately to her feet and moving into the house.

Harry watched her closely as she went. Each step she took was excruciatingly tentative and it was more than evident that she was still in a considerable amount of pain. Her upper body was completely rigid, her hands splayed out at her sides as she fought against gravity to maintain her balance. However she got to the door without incident and disappeared into the Weasley residence where loud exclamations suddenly echoed from. Clearly many people were pleased to see her.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted from the door, "come inside! Mrs. Weasley needs help preparing dinner!"

And that was how Harry Potter spent his Christmas afternoon, peeling potatoes and chopping carrots while Mrs. Weasley busied herself preparing the enormous turkey.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help, Molly?" Alexa enquired on possibly her fifth visit to the stifling hot kitchen. Harry permitted her a sideways glance, almost slicing the tip of his finger off with the sharp chopping knife.

"Absolutely not!" Molly Weasley exclaimed in disgust, abhorred at Alexa's offer of assistance, "you are our honoured guest. I wouldn't think of asking you to help."

"At the very least, let me help Harry and Hermione finish off," the Auror protested, moving for a carrot stick that had been forgotten.

"I said that I wouldn't dream of you helping and I meant it," Molly said firmly, casting Alexa one of the stern glares she usually reserved for her misbehaving children, "you are not well."

Mrs. Weasley's final remark seemed to cut the woman to the quick. She cast her eyes down to the floor and closed those hurt orbs in shame and disappointment. Harry didn't need a telepathic's unique abilities to know what Alexa was thinking. In her eyes she was as fit and healthy as she had ever been and wanted nothing more than to be treated as she usually was because that was how she generally got through illness. She was trying to prove her competence even now and Mrs. Weasley's rejection was as hurtful to Alexa as if she had been gravely insulted.

"I see," the Auror murmured in little more than an undertone and turned to leave, pausing briefly before she reached the doorway. Harry saw her steal a glance at Mrs. Weasley's turned back before waving her hands slowly in a tiny arch before her. In that instant, Harry's half-peeled carrot leapt from his hands and instantly shed its skin, as did the unpeeled ones in the bowl in front of him.

The whole assortment of vegetables shuddered slightly before dissolving into equal slices as if an

invisible knife had taken to them. In surprise, he looked at Hermione's pan of sprouts whose shells gathered on the table while the edible vegetables remained in the pan.

Simultaneously, the unfinished potatoes shed their dirty skins and fell, neatly chopped, into the saucepan while the other vegetables also prepared themselves for consumption, assisted in the act by Alexa's vast magical ability.

However a cold feeling gripped Harry's chest and he turned back to Alexa, who he could see falling to the ground, her eyes closed. With a sudden lunge, he caught her shoulders mid-fall and held her upright moments before her eyes flickered and she regained consciousness.

"Easy, I've got you," Harry muttered in little more than a whisper so that Mrs. Weasley did not hear.

Alexa smiled in appreciation, "thank you," she replied in an equally low voice, rising to her full height, a hand still clutching her stomach, "that's the fourth attack today. Hopefully I'll be as right as rain tomorrow."

Harry picked up on the fact that she did not have much confidence in her words. He could see the paleness return to her face, the distant look in her eyes and her quivering hands. It was clear to him that she was experiencing the worst of her illness and that she had a long time to suffer before it got any better. He was, in truth, worried that the Auror wouldn't be able to cope with any further attacks.

"Don't fuss," she whispered with a stern glare in his direction, as if sensing his concerned thoughts, "and don't you dare worry about me." With that, she limped from the room, her final words echoing in his brain as Hermione looked on dumbfounded, "I don't deserve it."

"What happened there?" Hermione enquired with wide eyes.

Harry shrugged and followed the Auror into the living room where laughing could be heard. Remus Lupin was sat with his arm around Tonks on the sofa while Mr. Weasley and Alexa filled the other. Fred and George occupied the two armchairs while everyone else congregated on the threadbare carpet. However Harry did not hear any of the jokes or conversation topics for some time. His dark eyes scrutinised Alexa, looking out for anything that could mean that she would have another attack.

"I'll bet she was a real troublemaker at school," Fred announced, Alexa turning a dull shade of pink so that it was obvious who they were speaking about, "playing jokes on people and tripping over first years in the corridors."

"I'll have you two know that I was delightful at school!" Alexa protested, "I wasn't like you two!"

Fred and George looked incredulous, "we are deeply insulted!" Fred exclaimed,

"Considering we never tripped anyone up in corridors. Wouldn't dream of it," George continued with a mischievous grin.

"I remember when you tricked Severus into drinking what he thought was a glass of water," Lupin managed to say in between side-splitting laughs.

"What was it?" Ron asked from beside George's chair.

Alexa giggled before replying with a casual, "boil spring."

Everyone laughed hard at the mental image of Professor Snape's face covered in boils.

Alexa made an insane dancing imitation while spluttering, "ah, ah! Get them off me!" Her impression made the laughing worse.

"For someone who went on to become Potions Master, he wasn't so smart," Tonks giggled,

"The Potions Master was furious but Alexa just had to blink at him and his memory was altered," Lupin continued with a proud smile as they reminisced about their school days, "she was as good as an Auror even then!"

Alexa fluffed her hair with a superior expression, "what can I say? I'm a natural," she joked.

"What about all the jokes you played on Professor Knight?" he asked, "they're legendary!"

Harry frowned, having never heard of Professor Knight before, "who was he?" he asked with curiosity,

"She was Defence Against the Dark Arts but tended to only teach her students how to use the Dark Arts rather than defend themselves against it," Lupin responded, "evil to the core. What did the Aurors do

with her, Alexa?"

The Auror cringed, "it wasn't more what they did with her but what they did to her," she replied, "she kidnapped, tortured and murdered several Aurors, delivering their bodies to their families. She was a sick woman. When the Aurors eventually caught up with her there wasn't much of a person left to send to Azkaban. But she deserved everything she got. She was difficult to capture though, it took twelve agents of the Auror League to not only track her down but to actually capture her."

Harry was horrified that someone would dare treat Aurors that way but was glad that she had eventually been caught before wreaking anymore havoc. He couldn't bare to imagine leaving his house to collect the morning newspaper and finding his son, daughter, wife or close friend sprawled across his lawn, totally dismembered. He shivered at the image, blood everywhere, limbs haphazardly arranged, a sinister scrap of parchment balanced on a scarlet chest.

"Wasn't she the Head of Slytherin aswell?" Mr. Weasley asked in an innocent tone, receiving a sharp glance from Alexa which he completely missed.

Lupin nodded, "the Slytherin common room had never before been so cold, huh Alexa?"

Harry's eyes darted to the Auror, who was visibly shrinking back in her seat. There was something amiss. The malevolent voice from his dream returned and began cajoling him again.

She is not what she seems.

"How would she know about the Slytherin common room?" Ron asked the question that Harry dared not voice aloud for fear of the answer.

"Did you not know?" Lupin asked with an amazed expression, "Alexa was in Slytherin."

Remus' words hung in the air for several minutes as the Gryffindors digested the fact that Alexa Flock was a Slytherin. Her colour paled even further as she read their expressions.

Godric and Salazaar had embarked on a fierce rivalry during their past days, that rivalry spilling into the present day world between the members of the two houses. The mere fact that Alexa had escaped such a sinister house with even the slightest bit of goodness in her soul was a total and utter miracle but Harry could not see beyond the fact that the Sorting Hat had placed Alexa in Slytherin. That had to mean something.

All of a sudden, his dream made sense.

"Harry, are you alright?" Tonks enquired, the first to see him paling, his expression darkening. His entire Christmas had been ruined in an instant.

Hermione and Ron grimaced at each other, fully understanding their friend's sudden drastic change in mood. They watched as he turned and stormed from the living room in a fury, Alexa following him out into the snow.

"Harry wait!" she called, hobbling slightly as she fought to reach him, the distance between them increasing with every moment, "say something!"

"What do you want me to say?" he snapped without facing her, "oh, Alexa was in Slytherin but has taught me well so it doesn't matter? Well guess what? It does matter. A lot!"

"But why?" she dared to enquire as she carried on after him, "it's known that not all Slytherins are bad."

This time, Harry whirled round to look at her, "and that makes it alright?" he snapped with a steely glare, "Slytherins are responsible for the death of my parents. Slytherins murdered Sirius, leaving me alone in this world. Only Slytherins could do that and show no remorse. Malfoy lives to torture and bully me while his family are some of the worst Deatheaters known. They cause the deepest pain imaginable and then I find out that you are from the same house, making you just like them."

Alexa felt as if she had been struck in the stomach. Why hadn't she expected this reaction from him? After all, it was the same reaction that everyone had when they discovered her Hogwarts house.

During her Auror training, she had been tested many times for loyalty, truth and honour, the three things that were essential for elite magicians. Her tests had been torturous but still she had proven that she was worth her salt.

However Harry had a true reason for hating Salazaar Slytherin's young protegés, which was the main reason why she had wanted her affiliation with that house kept secret, but clearly it was not mean to be. She, Alexa Flock, was destined to be forever tortured for the Sorting Hat's choice. People just couldn't understand the fact that she was not the stereotypical Slytherin. After all their extra lessons together, Alexa thought that Harry above all would see that and understand.

"So young and yet so angry," she mused, her frustration bubbling away to nothing but pity, "such a shame that he forgot that the person truly responsible for his parents' deaths was a Gryffindor."

Christmas Day just wasn't the same for Harry after their confrontation and nor was the rest of the Christmas Holidays. Even though Alexa disappeared soon after Christmas lunch, he could still hear her voice, see her face and feel her presence. On many occasions he checked that his invisibility cloak was still safely locked in his trunk, fearful that she had stolen it and was using it to spy on him. He could still hear the harrowing words from his dream echo in his ears,

She is not what she seems.

Those sentiments continued to plague his waken hours and most of his sleeping ones too. It was certainly clear that Alexa Flock was not what she seemed but he often caught himself wondering why he cared so much that she was a Slytherin when it was clear that Salazaar's legacy of evil had not been passed to her.

However he knew that the unfathomable trust he had placed in her was long gone and all he could see when he visualised her face was that of the enemy. Alexa was a Slytherin and nothing could change that.

What made matters worse was the fact that Hermione continued to protest on Alexa's behalf, "Harry, that was in the past," she said on numerous occasions, "who cares that she was in Slytherin? Plenty of people are good and came from Slytherin."

What did Hermione know? Both her parents were still alive while his had been murdered.

For the first time, Harry Potter felt a swell of jealousy overwhelm him. Hermione and Ron could never understand. Their parents were alive and well and happy while his were rotting in a grave somewhere. He had never known them and he blamed the Slytherins for taking them away from him. Harry knew that Voldemort was the one who had murdered them with the Killing Curse but he was from Slytherin and so were his most devout followers, evil to the core and all he could see when he imagined Alexa's face was the Dark Mark, the menacing, terrifying mark of death that was left when evil had departed.

"Harry, don't forget that the Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin," Ron pointed out one day as they sat out in the slushy garden. The snow was melting, the crude snowman the twins had built slowing diminishing in size but still Harry's heart felt like ice. He felt completely betrayed.

"Yeah, but I asked it not to. She just let it place her there!" he retorted with a hateful glare.

Ron shrugged, "maybe she didn't get to chose like you did," he replied before leaving Harry alone.

That was how he spent the best part of his days now. Alone. But it had to be said that what he wanted was to wake up and find out that this had all been a nightmare. However that one wish - the only one he had ever wished on a falling star - had not come true.

Therefore it was a horribly subdued group that returned to Hogwarts in January and began lessons again. Harry, Ron and Hermione had previously shown such happiness in the cold but yet comfortable castle whereas a dark thunder cloud hovered above their heads. Harry looked ready to explode at any moment and their first explosion was more than expected on the second day of lessons. Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Good afternoon everyone," Alexa greeted them from behind her desk as they entered, full and satisfied after a glorious lunch. She seemed more like herself when compared to the withered, sick appearance she had during Christmas. Her cheeks had regained their rosy colour, her eyes twinkled mischievously and her movements were graceful yet at the same time enthusiastic. It was clear that whatever had plagued her was no longer around and it was good to see that her previously awkward, agonised movements were a thing of the past, "in preparation for your exams this term, I have set you a simple test," she help up a handful of small note cards and threw them at the seated class, each one fluttering delicately onto each separate desk, one per person, "on these cards are a simple set of instructions about the spell I want you each to cast. The instructions will either read the description of the spell or simply indicate to you the way in which to move your wands. Even so, you are to identify the spell, hex or curse and are to cast it without any help from your classmates, from your text books or from me. I will call out names at random and you will perform the spell. Anyone who cannot or who does not succeed after three attempts should place their wands on the desk and sit back, arms folded. Any questions?" the woman's sharp eyes scanned the room, pleased to note the confident expressions on her less able students such as Neville Longbottom. She could tell from their energy that they had been working hard and were eager to show her exactly how hard. Alexa smiled, "Miss Patil?" she said and Parvarti turned over her card, smiling confidently,

"Serpentsortia!" she shouted and a beautiful purple snake shot out of the end of her wand. The King Cobra slithered towards Alexa with its fangs bared before vanishing with a wave of her hand.

"Excellent. Your powerful snake demonstrates your keen hand at that spell. Full marks," Parvarti was congratulated by her friends before Alexa moved on to the next victim, "Mr. Goyle?" she addressed Draco Malfoy's stooge with a harsh tone. Her dislike for Malfoy and his henchmen had clearly not decreased over the Christmas break.

Goyle turned over the card with a shaking hand and a nervous gulp of saliva, his eyes falling on the

words written on the card, his brow wrinkling into a frown as he concentrated. All eyes were upon him as the seconds turned into minutes before he sat back, placing his wand on his desk with his eyes cast down.

The class tittered in amazement while Alexa shook her head and clicked her tongue disapprovingly, "Mr. Goyle, considering your poor grades in my subject I would have thought that you would have put more effort into the work over Christmas," she said in a firm monotone, "clearly you were more interested in the festivities to revise the Euphoria charm that is commonly used to disorientate an opponent before performing a more horrific spell. Do you remember the charm, Euphoritus?" Goyle swallowed again before nodding, "I thought you might considering that I warned you that I would be testing you on it in the not too distant future."

"Idiot," Malfoy whispered with a stifled chuckle, "that is one of the easiest spells out, you big oaf!"

Alexa's eyes narrowed at Draco, her arms folding while one eyebrow arched, "Mr. Malfoy, if you know more than Mr. Goyle then you perform your test spell and wow us with your abilities," she snapped.

Instead of looking disheartened, Malfoy donned a superior expression, clearly disregarding the knowing smirk that played at the corner of Alexa's lips. Harry noticed and knew that Draco was in for a surprise. He looked at his card before frowning deeply, thick lines etched into his forehead as he concentrated.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he snapped after several moments of silence, glaring at the teacher hatefully, "are you trying to humiliate me in front of everyone?"

Alexa's grin broadened, "I have a feeling that you are doing quite well on your own," she replied, "is there a problem?"

Malfoy was incensed and stood up abruptly, his chair scraping against the wooden floor loudly, "there is nothing on this card!" he shouted indignantly.

Alexa did not appear shocked by his revelation, "can you perform the spell or not?" she asked simply, amused at Malfoy's defiance.

He had taken his task personally when it was perfectly clear what spell he was to perform. Harry, used to Alexa's cunning, mischievous and at the same time ingenious ways, realised in a flash what spell Malfoy was meant to perform

"There is nothing written on this card!" he shrieked, "you are merely trying to make me fail!"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Alexa yelled, her voice echoing around the room menacingly, "if you paused to think for a single moment then you would realise what your classmates have undoubtedly understood. Each card is a clue as to your spell, no exceptions," she added a meaningful pause in which her and Draco exchanged hateful glares, "do you have a spell to show me or not?"

An evil smirk appeared on the boy's face which Harry noticed all too late or else he could have issued a protection charm on Alexa. However Malfoy straightened to his full height and waved his wand before anyone could believe what he was about to do,

"Yes, I have a spell to show you. Plasmadestona!"

Suddenly a beam of bright red light fired from Malfoy's wand, cutting through the air like a knife. It barely missed Parvarti Patil, Lavender Brown and their friends who also occupied the front row but it struck Alexa in the chest nevertheless. Harry found his voice a second too late and cast the full body bind curse on Malfoy, pinning him to the floor without a word spoken. Even Hermione was momentarily impressed before everyone's attention was on Alexa, who was sprawled on the floor in a dishevelled heap.

Two Slytherin girls seated at the back of the class hurried from the room in search of aid while the Gryffindors rushed to help their fallen Professor. Seamus Finnigan rolled Alexa over but her good looking face was completely obscured by thick, scarlet blood, her robes torn at the front where Malfoy's curse had struck her. A thick, bloody gash stretched six inches long and four inches wide on her chest while her eyes darted about blindly, her breath coming in short, sharp gasps. Her voice was gone, all that escaped her mouth was a dull gurgle.

A dull hush fell upon the gathered class as they all exchanged glances. Malfoy had committed the most heinous assault imaginable on their favourite teacher. All of the students knew that death wasn't far away for her. The Auror could barely open her eyes and it was taking her all her effort to breathe. Harry couldn't believe what had happened. First her mysterious illness and now this. The wound was beginning to congeal, the skin blackening as necrosis and infection set in fast. The situation seemed completely hopeless. Alexa was

going to die.

The Slytherin girls returned a moment later with Professor McGonagall, who rushed to aid the Auror with an expression of pure horror,

"Oh my word!" she shrieked as she witnessed Alexa's hopeless state, "who did this?"

All the pupils could do was point at Malfoy's immobile body, his eyes darting about backwards and forwards in shock. McGonagall's face darkened as she held Alexa's head upright, "this time you have gone too far, Mr. Malfoy," she hissed, knowing that even in his paralysed state, the boy could hear her every word, "it's to Professor Dumbledore's office for you and he can decide your fate for using such dark magic against an Auror."

Harry could not believe what Malfoy had done. Draco may have hated Alexa's persecution of him but he had never come close to attacking her in the past. Harry only prayed that Alexa would be alright.

"Minerva," a rasping voice managed to utter with a throaty croak and a dull choke past the blood that had entered her mouth. Alexa began to move slowly, blood gushing afresh as her eyes rolled from the effort.

"Can you heal yourself?" the Transfiguration teacher asked the strange question that none of the gathered students could understand.

Alexa shook her head gently, swallowing hard, "too much," she replied with a dull gurgle. Then her eyes met Harry's and he felt something strange happen to him. He knew deep inside that with wounds so extensive and Madam Pomfrey so far away, that there was only one fate for Alexa and he knew that he could prevent that. Suddenly all his loathing towards her vanished and a feeling of purpose replaced it. He remembered one of his lessons with her when she had taught him a charm that would heal even the most mortally wounded. Maybe that would help.

"Move!" he exclaimed, leaping forwards, pushing Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan and Seamus Finnigan out of the way so that he could kneel beside the Auror.

"Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, surprised when he took hold of his wand and pointed it over Alexa's wounds.

"Help me," he said to the Auror, ignoring the Transfiguration teacher's puzzled expression. Alexa nodded gently and closed her eyes, letting her head loll backwards. Her breathing stopped completely as if she was dead and her skin grew cold. Harry was momentarily filled with a feeling of dread. Hopefully he wasn't going to be too late.

The incantation fell from his lips, the words of the advanced Auror spell triggering a blue flash of light to seep from the tip of his wand, helping her heal. The gathered students merely looked on in amazement as Harry helped his mentor, his charm sealing the flesh that had been torn open while drying up the blood that had seemed to contaminate everything. When he was finished, he stood up, completely devoid of energy, and stumbled over to a desk. Aurora spells were more powerful than he anticipated and also more consuming.

Everyone waited with baited breath to see whether Alexa would return from her death-like state before her eyes snapped open and she took a deep, gasping breath. She sat up with a start as the final remnants of pain escaped her and felt her chest frantically, heaving a relieved sigh when she realised that she was in perfect health. She got to her feet as if nothing had happened before smiling and nodding appreciatively to Harry who turned away in embarrassment. He felt hypocritical for saving her life when he had been travelling towards hating her after her revelation on Christmas morning a matter of days before. However life and death, he knew, was not something to play with or risk.

Alexa glared hatefully at Malfoy who still remained motionless on the floor. As she took a few menacing steps towards him, her hands glowed an evil green. Harry could easily guess the spell that she wanted to cast but such dark magic would send her falling from grace very quickly, especially considering Draco was Lucius Malfoy's son. His vengeance would be never ending even against the country's most powerful Auror.

Instead, she hissed at Professor McGonagall in a voice which clearly stated that she was not to be argued with, "get that creature out of my sight," she snapped, venom dripping from her words, "don't ever let me see him again."

With that, Minerva levitated Draco's paralysed form off the floor and directed him out of the classroom and away down the hall. When they had gone and everyone had taken their seats once more, Alexa looked about the room calmly, "apologies," she said, "now, does anyone know what spell it was that Mr. Malfoy had to perform before we were so rudely interrupted?" Several hands raised, albeit slowly, their owners with nervous expressions, "Neville?" she enquired of her most avid student who didn't usually volunteer a response.

"The Invisible Torture," he replied, "it is much like the...Cruciatus Curse but the source of the torture is invisible. It is quite an old spell used for severe interrogation."

Alexa nodded and clapped, "excellent, Mr. Longbottom," she congratulated him, "can you please perform your spell aswell?"

Neville then set about demonstrating his own hex which was similar to the one used to defeat the loathsome Grindylows. However it was clear to Alexa that her class was no longer focused due to the numerous failed attempts at spells by some of her best and brightest, including a failed Patronus Charm from Hermione Granger which had to be given no marks. Therefore Alexa dismissed her class half an hour before time and instructed them all to be prepared for their next lesson when the test would be continued.

Harry quickly packed away his things and then hung back as the rest of the class filtered out of the room.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as he edged his way towards Alexa, "what are you doing? We're going to be late for Potions."

"Just a minute," he snapped, seeing the Auror clutch her chest as a dull throb consumed her. Harry suddenly felt a pang of concern jab at him. Had he broken the spell too soon? Was Alexa still at risk?

What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" she asked in a stern voice, her expression unusually hard and disinterested.

Harry cleared his throat, fumbling for words, "are you...erm?" he stuttered like a lovesick boy, his nerves getting the better of him,

"Alright? Alexa finished for him, slightly amused at his sudden loss of words, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Harry, I really think we should go," Hermione said, never once breaking eye contact with Alexa. For some reason, her gaze was frightened, her face deathly white as if she had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron hissed but Miss Granger refrained from answering, her eyes flitting nervously from Harry to Alexa and back again. It was clear that something had spooked her.

"What was that curse Malfoy put you?" Harry asked, Alexa heaving a heavy sigh, mopping her brow as if in embarrassment.

"I suppose after what you did today, Harry, you deserve the whole truth and nothing but."

The serious expression that contorted the Auror's face made alarm bells ring inside his head and the words from his dream began to play as if they were stuck on repeat. There was a strange look in Alexa's eyes that frightened him. Whatever she was about to tell him must be very serious.

"Harry, this is not easy to explain, especially considering how you reacted when you found out I was in Slytherin."

Harry looked down at the floor in an ashamed fashion, thoroughly embarrassed by how he had behaved over Christmas. He felt an apology burn his lips but he simply could not open his mouth to speak, as if the gift had somehow escaped him.

"I can't blame you for feeling like that because I am fully aware of the stereotype, however I am growing tired of people looking beyond the good I do and seeing only the Slytherin beneath the Gryffindor."

"Huh?" Harry asked, confused by the concept.

"That's one way Dumbledore described me once. He said that in many ways I was a true Slytherin but chose Gryffindor in order to escape the peers who treat me so badly. It is true that I have the heart of a true Slytherin but I have tried very hard to change that image. Unfortunately, given the actions of certain people, it is clear that I have failed."

Given the Auror's tone, Harry knew that the 'certain people' she spoke of included him too.

"I'm sorry," he said in such a tone that Alexa knew that he'd meant it. It took a very humble person to admit that they were wrong and she knew that Harry Potter had a lot to be thankful for. His life had been handed to him on numerous occasions and his wizardry had developed to be superb but still he had enough within himself to respect another and to admit when he was wrong.

"I know," she replied, her expression softening, "if you hadn't been then you would have left me to die and I thank you for coming to my aid."

"It's the least I could do after everything you've done for me," Harry replied, "and for the record, I don't think you're a Slytherin at all. You are a true Gryffindor for overcoming all those negative stereotypes."

Alexa felt tears sting her eyes at Harry's compliment. For so long she had waited for someone to say that and mean it as he undoubtedly did. It had been a long time since someone had treated her with such kindness that she realised she had forgotten quite how to react.

Alexa Flock had longed to be appreciated, having always been neglected in such a sense. People had treated her extremely poorly, especially those in power, but finally she had found someone who could apologise for their mistakes and who could then see something despite her dark side, even if they had freaked out a little in the past.

"Well," she began, turning away so that he wouldn't see the embarrassed flush glowing from her cheeks, "I wouldn't be so sure until you've heard this." Alexa added a meaningful pause before taking a deep breath, "Harry, what is the Plasmadestona curse?" she asked, watching as a frown descended over his brow as he contemplated her question. He had never heard of such a curse before and it was taking all of his concentration to come to a conclusion as to its meaning.

Hermione rapidly saw Harry's difficulty and interrupted his thoughts with the appropriate definition, "the Plasmadestona spell means...death by blood," she said, gulping saliva nervously, refusing to meet Alexa's eyes for very long, "it's a terribly curse that is only effective against..." Hermione momentarily broke off, unwilling to reveal such a nature of Malfoy's curse. Quickly she formulated another response and cleared her throat, "well, it has only been known among dark groups due to the fact that Vol..." she pinched herself on the hand, clear in the knowledge that Harry's disregard for the fear surrounding the Dark Lord's name was rubbing off on her, and continued in the same trembling voice as before, "...You-Know-Who invented it."

Alexa smirked, "is it the death by blood that scares you Hermione, or is it the fact that I am one of the species that it kills?"

The Auror knew that she had the teenager caught in a trap with no hope of escape and Hermione realised the fact aswell. Her eyes darted about in a desperate search for an escape route and began backing away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, completely confused, "that spell kills part Sirens?"

Alexa shook her head, "no, but why don't you ask Hermione? She has evidently figured it out," the Auror jerked her head in the girl's direction.

"Hermione?" Harry prompted, growing thoroughly tired of the exhausting riddles that were being thrown back and forth. His best friend gulped several times before finding her voice, her face drained of all colour and her eyes wide with terror.

"She's a Vampire!" she gasped, pointing at Alexa's grinning face with a quivering index finger.

Harry and Ron were completely shocked at Hermione's unexpected revelation. Their gaze darted frantically between the two witches as if they expected Alexa to suddenly bare her fangs and go on a killing spree just because her secret was out.

"Is this true?" Ron Weasley asked, finding his voice before Harry. He glared accusingly at Alexa, wondering what he had ever seen in her now that the truth was known.

The Auror never once looked away and never once demonstrated that she was ashamed of her secret self. Instead she nodded, "yes, although I am only part Vampire as I am also part Siren," she said, correcting Hermione's conclusion.

Harry was completely mortified all over again. First his mentor had been revealed as a Slytherin and therefore a potentially powerful enemy and now she was of Vampiric descent. Even though he had felt like nothing could ever surprise him again, he had been proved wrong.

"But..." Ron stuttered, taking the news as if it was a personal insult, "how?"

Hermione nodded in affirmation, "I thought that all Vampire offspring were killed before birth?"

Harry was horrified, "What?" he exclaimed, "they murder innocent children?"

"Yes Harry," Alexa replied before Hermione could blind him with biased text book knowledge, "take a seat and I will explain everything, God knows you all deserve that."

Potter didn't need to be told twice. He lunged forwards and took a seat at his usual desk as Alexa pulled one up to sit directly in front of him on the opposite side. Ron and Hermione moved considerably slower and chose seats that were as far away from Alexa as was polite.

Harry was momentarily ashamed of the prejudice his friends were demonstrating but it was clear that Vampires were as infamous in the magical world as they were in the Muggle one. Not to mention, he was incredibly biased in Alexa's favour because of her extensive tutelage and that he had not grown up in the wizarding world and so did not know the full, gory, horrific story surrounding the Vampires.

"My mother was Anva Le Comt, a pureblood Siren from Denmark, and my father was Dracul Vladmir Koracha, sired in 1905. We never learned my father's real name because he was renamed by his Vampiric father...Dracula."

Hermione gasped theatrically, her hands springing to her mouth in demonstration of the utmost horror. Dracula was possibly the worst Vampire ever known to the wizards, his existence a legend in the Muggle world. He was also arguably the most famous, or infamous, so in discovering that their Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor was a direct descendent of such an evil legacy, they were sure to be afraid.

"My mother and father met by accident while he was negotiating agreements for the Ministry of Magic but they fell in love and eventually married...well, sort of considering dad couldn't set foot in a church without bursting into flames. Mum knew of his Vampiric lineage but didn't care because she loved him dearly, and he loved her. Their 'marriage' was utter bliss and then my mother discovered that she was pregnant with twins. Usually Vampires can't produce offspring the same way as humans but mum's pureblood Sirenism must have reversed that particular characteristic. Vampires generally reproduce by turning ordinary humans into Vampires through ceremonies but on more than one occasion two Vampires have successfully conceived, including my parents. Terrified of the consequences, mum and dad kept the pregnancy secret, not to mention my dad's lineage, and me and my brother were eventually born."

"You have a brother?" Harry asked with genuine curiosity.

However Alexa's expression grew pained, "I had a brother. He was murdered, but I'll discuss that later."

"But how did your mother give birth?" Hermione enquired, evidently confused, "and how did you and your brother survive?"

"For Harry's benefit, I will explain the full story. Due to the fact that Vampires pose such a threat to human kind, if it is known that a fully grown Vampire has reproduced, their offspring must be slaughtered before their first breath is taken."

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed, "all young Vampires are protected by the Curse of Dracula, meaning that from their first breath, they cannot be killed by an opponent. They are rendered completely immortal until they come of an age when Dracula saw that they could fend for themselves. Only then is the curse lifted and only then can they be killed in the same way as all the other Vampires, stakes through the heart, sunlight, holy water and such like."

Alexa smiled, "your knowledge has proven to be most valuable, Miss Granger. Also accurate as always. Both my parents could have told everyone about my father's Vampiric life but the secret had to be maintained in order for mine and my brother's lives to be guaranteed. Therefore me and Jenson were born the usual way in the delivery suite at St. Mungo's. By the time dad was caught raiding the blood bank for our first feed, we were on our way home."

Suddenly Alexa laughed at some distant memory, "he had decorated our nursery with jet black paint and had exposed the ceiling beams. Vampires need very few possessions and furniture. It is very much a voluntary vow of poverty. Mum hit the roof when she saw what he'd done and demanded that we have an ordinary childhood in order to keep our dark secret. However things grew difficult when he was recruited by a new department of the Ministry of Magic. His communications expertise proved invaluable to them, especially when he was trusted with enlisting the help of the other countries and their Ministries when Voldemort returned to power. When Fudge eventually learned about dad being a Vampire, he grew especially interested in him talking all the Vampire clans into helping Britain overcome the Deatheaters. You see, England couldn't cope with the sheer numbers of Voldemort's supporters, especially when magical creatures were defecting to his side, so dad began negotiations with the Vampires, especially the Transylvanians who are the strongest of all. But Voldemort soon got wind of dad's efforts through spies within the Ministry itself and had Deatheaters break into our house while me and Jenson slept in the attic with the bats. They didn't know about us, luckily, or else we would have been slaughtered with our parents. They grabbed mum and tied her up, levitating her while dad was pinned to the wall with the levitating charm." Alexa's voice began to quiver as tears formed in her eyes as she recalled the memories, "Jenson and I heard the commotion and watched from the top of the stairs. They were demanding to be told everything and when dad refused they..." she let out a pained sob before continuing, "they tortured my mother with the Cruciatus Curse and other worse ones. They didn't care what they put her through. Dad kept yelling at them to stop but they turned on him, using summoning spells to drive objects into him, particularly wooden stakes. They didn't know he was a Vampire but considering all furniture is made of wood, they had plenty of stakes to use as ammunition. We could hear him screaming at the top of the house."

Alexa faltered for a moment, hiding her face in her hands as she relived the nightmare of her youth. Harry placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, glad when she neither winced at his touch nor pulled away from it. She, he now knew, had every right to detest the Slytherins as much as he did, if not more. Voldemort merely murdered his parents outright - a normal witch and wizard, but his followers had committed an obscene crime against Anva and Dracul.

"When my father continued to hold his tongue, they continued to harangue her with the Cruciatus Curse until she slowly and painfully died. Pureblood Sirens are so rare a find nowadays because of their liaisons with normal witches and wizards so it is a terrible crime to murder one. I wish a million agonising deaths on Voldemort and his Deatheaters for such a crime."

Another dense silence followed her tale which was broken only by a dull sniff from Hermione. Harry and Ron glanced across and watched as she dabbed her nose with a crumpled tissue, her eyes red and swollen from the tears she was fighting so hard to hide, "horrible," the teenager muttered to herself as her best friends looked on, "truly horrible."

The two boys had to say that they agreed. By the time Alexa had raised her head, her eyes were no longer watering and her face was no longer red from the strain of her tale. Instead her deep, green eyes were filled with a glimmer of such intense hatred Harry had never seen before. She looked positively terrifying as an evil shadow descended about her features and Harry, Ron and Hermione could plainly see that in many ways Alexa Flock was her father's daughter.

"It is bad enough that they slaughtered my mother but they continued to taunt my father, driving him to within an inch of his sanity even though he was completely consumed with grief. They continued driving the stakes into him before they got lucky and struck his heart. Only then did they realise what he was. As soon as a Vampire is struck in the heart with a stake, the flames of Hell consume their bodies so that there is not a single ash left remaining in this world. The Deatheaters instantly realised what they had done and knew the implications. To send a creature of Hell back to Satan is to incur the wrath of all the Vampire clans so, as you can imagine, Voldemort is not too popular with them right now, even though dad wasn't popular with them either when he was killed. Afterwards, I remember one of the Deatheaters telling the others to look for something, probably the terms of the agreement he was negotiating, so me and Jenson disappeared back to the attic. After the horror had passed, Jenson and I were taken in by the Ministry, our educations were completed and I went on to become the Auror I am now while Jenson went rogue. With him being male, he inherited all the characteristics of a pureblood Vampire so he succumbed easily to the primal hunting instincts of our kind. He went out to hunt Voldemort down."

"Did he ever find him?" Ron asked and Alexa nodded,

"Yes, but his magical abilities were feeble in comparison to Voldemort's. This time the Dark Lord knew about my brother's lineage and he was killed with a vicious 'lumos solem' charm by one of the Deatheaters. Simple, you may think considering you were taught it in your first year of study, but to a us it imitates the sunlight and ultimately kills a pureblood Vampire."

"But how can you go out during the day if you're a Vampire too?" Ron demanded,

"I am only part Vampire, dear Ron, so there are characteristics which I do not share with my pureblood relatives. I have a Vampire's strength, hunger and mild immortality while I did not inherit their intolerance for sunlight, vulnerability to anything holy or death from fire. The only thing that can kill my Vampire side is a stake through the heart, but you'd have to get through me first," she said with a cheeky wink. She had trained herself to the point of exhaustion in order to prevent being susceptible to an easy kill and so any opponent would have a difficult time in trying to kill her.

"But what about your Siren side?" Hermione asked with curiosity, "if your Vampire side can be killed via a stake to the heart, how can you possibly be killed outright?"

Alexa shrugged, "obviously I do not have much experience at half breed deaths, particularly my own considering I have never actually died, but I am vulnerable against magical deaths like the rest of you. During battles, you'll find that I succumb to a degree to my Vampire side because it makes me less vulnerable. My Siren side can be killed quite normally but my Vampire side is quite pesky."

"So what happened when your brother met Voldemort?" Harry asked, sitting forward in his seat. All battles involving Voldemort intrigued him.

"He didn't last five minutes. Like I said, he was killed with the 'lumos solem' charm. It was such a shame considering he had hunted him for weeks, following leads and sightings but when he had finally located him, he fought valiantly but died quickly. The Ministry had tried to track him in the hope that he would lead them to Voldemort but being a Vampire, he was adept at losing any followers. Foolish boy. Fudge's Aurors would probably have been able to help him."

"I'm sorry," Ron muttered with downcast eyes. Suddenly he was more thankful for Fred and George.

Alexa smiled sympathetically, "No need to be. Jenson did what he needed to do and now that he's no longer around, it is up to me to avenge mum and dad's murders. Voldemort will pay, and I'm afraid that only death will be enough for me. He has cursed them to wander forever in darkness, never to be reunited. They will wait for one another in limbo for all eternity."

"They will find one another," Harry tried to reassure her, feeling a sharp stabbing pain in his heart. He simply could not bear the thought of waiting for a loved one for so long, knowing that they may never reach him, "you must have faith."

Alexa's eyes gleamed with a sadistic, evil glint. She was certainly a hardened woman who had seen both the good and evil in the world and had adapted to the fact, "Harry, you know nothing about my kind. Sirens and Vampires have very different ideas about where you go when you die. Sirens believe that in death you return to the blue oceans where they swim and frolic for eternity whereas Vampires descend down to where the fires burn and the ground glows red, where the waterfalls of Hell flow with blood and where their ancestors reside on Lucifer's right hand."

"But you're a Siren so you won't be in Hell," Ron protested.

Alexa shook her head in exasperation. They simply wouldn't understand, "I am neither Siren nor Vampire," she said with a forceful voice, "some would say that I have the best of both worlds but that is not the case. I am both good and evil and I can feel the evil building with each passing feed that I miss, hence the reason I have been so ill. I have been depriving myself of the blood I need in order for my Vampire side to survive so over Christmas I was in danger until I happened upon a murderer who had just bludgeoned an elderly gentleman for drug money. His neck was just asking to be bitten."

The satisfied glint that clouded her eyes and the hungry lick of her lips was very worrying for mere mortals like Harry, Ron and Hermione who visibly shied away as the Auror grew silent. She rubbed her hands together suggestively and her eyes suddenly flashed with a scarlet glint before it passed. It was fleeting enough to be dismissed as a trick of the light but the trio knew better.

"My primal and hunting instincts are growing and it is taking a lot of my effort to think of you as my students and not my dinner," Alexa muttered with a cruel laugh that only succeeded in scaring them. From their terrified, pale faces, she only laughed again, this time with genuine amusement, "don't worry kids, my willpower is better than most."

"Well, that's good to know," Ron gasped with a relieved sigh.

Alexa issued a resonating laugh, "I thought it might be."

"So why, then, do you hate the Malfoys?" Harry enquired, leaning forward again as his curiosity rose, his questions greeted with a small chuckle,

"Now there is a story," she said, folding her arms defensively, "Lucius is one of Voldemort's most loyal supporters and has managed to deceive and bribe and worm his way into the Dark Lord's inner circle. Therefore he is responsible for a lot of deaths, including Jenson's."

Hermione gasped with horror, her hands flying to her mouth, "no?"

Alexa nodded, "yes. It was dear Lucius that cast the charm that killed my brother, just like it was dear Lucius who summoned the final stake to my father's chest. He commanded the team of Deatheaters that invaded my home and murdered my mother. Therefore it is the Malfoys who are responsible for leaving me alone in this world. For that, I will never forgive them and the fate of their master will soon be their fate for Lucius and I will meet again and it will certainly not be a pleasant meeting. Voldemort is vulnerable against me and I plan to exploit it."

"Why is he vulnerable?" Harry continued to interrogate.

"Because like Dracula was vulnerable to a werewolf's bite, Voldemort is vulnerable to a Vampire's. Once his immortality has been removed, a single bite would be enough to seal his fate, possibly even when he's immortal aswell."

"But anything will be able to kill him once he's mortal again," Ron blurted out indignantly, "I could kill him if that was the case."

"Ron, you are still very much a child," Alexa scolded him sternly, "even in a mortal state, Voldemort is exceptionally strong and would therefore be supremely difficult to vanquish. Therefore a tactical advantage, such as my being a Vampire, would be welcome when it came to a face off."

"I have only escaped from him with the skin of my teeth," Harry said with modesty, "I can certainly vouch for how strong he is."

"Strength mainly comes from experience, especially in the wizarding world," Alexa said, her expression suddenly impassive, "the more magic we know and have at our disposal, the higher the probability of victory, especially if the spells we know are advanced, hence taking the path of Auror training is very advantageous even if you do not qualify for service. I had my first confrontation with Voldemort when I was still in training and I managed to fend him off. That demonstrates the strength of all Aurors, not only those who are qualified."

Harry suddenly felt confident, given the fact that Alexa had been training him in the very basic Auror ways. If she had managed to escape with her life as a trainee then he had a more than fair chance of doing the same. Up until now, Harry had been blessed with nothing but sheer dumb luck, yet Alexa had given him ammunition.

"Harry, Voldemort is still much, much, much stronger than you and his powers are far more advanced," Alexa said with a glimmer of annoyance in her eyes that caught him off guard. It was almost as if she had read his thoughts, "just because I have taught you some of the Auror ways doesn't mean you'll beat him with those alone. They are far less than what you need to actually defeat the Dark Lord altogether. Vigilance must be maintained and if you have the opportunity to run from him then run. Even though I have taught you a way in which to deflect Avada Kedavra, it comes with a great risk. Life is not something to gamble with. You must be able to avenge your parents and live to celebrate it rather than being buried the following day beside them."

"You've already taught me that lesson," he hissed with a slight hint of venom at her repetition of a past lecture.

Her eyes narrowed to an irritated glare, "then make sure that you remember it, Harry," she snapped, "because it is the most important lesson any witch or wizard could learn when seeking revenge."

There was a long spell of silence in which Alexa scrutinised each of the teenagers in turn. Harry was purely looking for a way to kill Voldemort whether he was killed in the process or not. She could see that James had passed on his recklessness to his son and knew that it provided the basis of the courage and bravery that Godric Gryffindor prized, but it also gave him a weakness that Voldemort would certainly see and exploit.

Ron, on the other hand, had taken her Vampiric genetics more personally than she had anticipated. Where Hermione was concerned, she had believed all the heinous tales written by the likes of fraud Gilderoy Lockhart and other narrow-minded hunters who saw the Vampires as evil to the core. In reality, the Vampire community was extremely loyal to one another, not afraid of hard work and dedicated to their family and friends. However they were stereotyped as cold blooded killers despite the fact that they only killed once a month when, in comparison, humans waged bloody wars and killed more people in one day than Vampires did in two years. Then again, Alexa knew that Hermione's mind could be changed. She could sense the girl's doubt and hoped that some day she would be able to accept the Vampires as something more than their stereotype, however it would take some time.

"I was wondering, Alexa, how you are so young. I thought that the Siren normality would counteract the immortality of your Vampire side?" Hermione asked the intelligent question.

"During one of my battles with Voldemort, he recognised my strong abilities and knew that I was still far from my prime. He knew that if I was strong at nineteen then I would be even stronger at twenty-five when my body would have adapted to the stresses of my job and my magic will have expanded as my age advanced. As it happens, he cursed me with immortality so as to prevent me from adapting any further and growing stronger. You are right, Hermione, in assuming that my Siren side would counteract my Vampire immortality. Some within the Auror League have fancied that Voldemort saw me as his equal and wanted to keep me alive indefinitely for when he rose again. He knew that the darkest of evil couldn't go on forever before it was vanquished and so took precautions, especially against his foes - namely me. I see it differently though. The Dark Lord has no honour and merely uses the fact as a point of patronisation as you have undoubtedly noticed, Harry, given your latest exploits."

Harry nodded in agreement, "he used the rules of duelling in order to undermine my abilities," he replied, "he doesn't have an honourable bone in his body."

"Of that I can be absolutely certain," Alexa answered, "now I am cursed with this painfully extended life. For every ten years that pass for you, one year of age appears on me. Technically I should be the same age as your parents if they were still alive but in reality I am barely nineteen."

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in silence for a long time after the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had concluded her story. She had given them a lot to digest. First she was a Siren who appealed only to males and now she was a Vampire cursed with a form of immortality who could bite them at any time if her hunger got the better of her.

Harry realised that she had lost a lot more than he had. He had never known his parents and had no siblings to reminisce about, whereas Alexa had to live with the memory of her parents' murder after being a witness and having to come to terms with the brutal murder of her brother aswell. She had a lot more ground to hate Voldemort than he did.

Harry watched the tears drip slowly down her cheeks and felt incredibly sorry for her. If only there was something he could do. Rather unsure of himself, Harry leant forward and did the only thing he could think of to comfort her. He took her in his arms and held her, allowing her to cry quietly into his shoulder.

Ron and Hermione looked on in surprise. They had never seen Harry display such affection, even for his love, Cho Chang. The pair exchanged a glance, realising how much Alexa Flock meant to him as a friend. Despite the whispered rumours about why he spent so much time with her, Harry Potter still maintained their friendship and they could see why.

"Harry...erm...we'd better be getting to Potions," Ron said hesitantly, nervously breaking the long silence that had engulfed them, "Snape'll kill us if we're late."

"Ron's right, Harry," Hermione added her own concerns, "we should go."

With an almighty sniff, Alexa raised her head from the boy's shoulder and wiped her eyes dry, "good God, I never knew how quickly time could pass!" she exclaimed, leaping to her feet and patting Harry gratefully on the shoulder, "get out of my sight you lot or else Professor Snape will be putting you all in detention!"

Ron and Hermione both got up obediently and hurried from the room but Harry hung back for a moment, "but...?" he faltered, silenced by a sharp look from Alexa.

"Harry, if I have a shoulder to cry on, I cry," she said in a serious tone, "thank you for today but rest assured it will not happen again. Vampires should never cry."

Harry smiled at the ease with which she referred to her darker side after all the secrecy and nodded, knowing that she was going to be perfectly fine. The reminiscing had opened a lot of wounds and unleashed a lot of emotions and he was glad that she felt that she could share everything with him and the others. It certainly meant a lot to him. It was clear, now, that Alexa Flock could get through everything.

Comfortable with leaving her alone, he left, sprinting down to Snape's dungeon, bursting inside a minute and a half late.

"You're late, Mr. Potter," Snape hissed with venom, "probably catching up on your autograph signing. Ten point from Gryffindor."

A dull groan rumbled through the classroom as he took his seat beside Ron, throwing his bag onto the floor in fury as the potions master returned his attention to the blackboard, where words were magically appearing. Why did Snape take so much pleasure in treating him so poorly? It was unfathomably unfair how he was subjected to such humiliation, points needlessly removed from Gryffindor all because of what his father had done and how he had behaved.

With a heavy sigh, Harry surveyed the miserable faces around him and then looked at the instructions on the board. Ugh, another impossible NEWT level potion.

"You have two hours," Snape hissed, sweeping over to his desk, "begin."

With gusto, Hermione stepped over to her cauldron and began to make the concoction out of the ingredients provided. However as Harry chopped his Threshlip buds, his thoughts kept wandering onto Alexa. She had revealed so much about her life and her past. How had she coped with the murder of her parents and then the death of her brother when sometimes he couldn't?

Harry was often filled with a leaden feeling whenever he thought about his parents. So many questions filled his mind and he wondered whether the same ones filled hers whenever she too reminisced about her own.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, snatching a handful of Tressle Weeds from his palms, preventing him from dropping them into the blood-red mixture in his cauldron.

"What?" he snapped, furious for her distraction,

"If you add those then the entire cauldron will blow up!" she snapped, "we're meant to be making a Sleeping Potion, not an explosion elixir."

"Tut, tut, Mr. Potter," Snape hissed through gritted, yellowing teeth, "your lack of concentration has just cost Gryffindor twenty points. Maybe you would care to research the hazardous properties of Tressle Weed and write a twenty-four inch roll of parchment on it in detention?"

Harry vigorously shook his head but knew that his fate was sealed as a dull sneer appeared on Snape's face, making him look distinctly like Lucius Malfoy. Deatheaters all looked similar.

"You had better savour your free time tonight then, Potter, because tomorrow night you will report to my office at five o' clock. Hopefully your time-keeping will be better than today."

With that, he moved off among the tables, inspecting the potions of the rest of his class, awarding many of his own house exorbitant amounts of points for the most trivial of things. Harry suppressed a hateful growl.

"At least we've got Hogsmeade tomorrow," Ron whispered as he threw Hermione an evil glare, "Fred and George are opening a new shop there. They say they've got loads of new products. It's the grand opening soon."

"Yeah, brilliant, we'll be back just in time for my detention," Harry hissed in an undertone, knocking his cauldron and causing it to slop all over the floor. With a growl, he tossed ingredients into the pot without a care and when Snape swept round the classroom on a final inspection, his potion was bottle green rather than the cloudy white it was meant to be.

"How disappointing," Snape tutted, unimpressed, "should I even bother marking it?"

"Points for effort?" Harry asked in a haughty, daring tone.

Snape's face contorted with rage. He slammed his hands down on the desk so hard that it shuddered violently.

"No effort went into this disgrace!" he yelled, "if it had, your concoction would have been black. It would at least have been a stir away from white, unlike this!"

"It looks like I'll be getting no marks, then," Harry added in a snide tone, "again."

"Insolence has just bought you a fifty-point deduction from your house and another twelve inches added to the parchment I expect from you in detention. Now get out!"

Harry was more than happy to oblige and hurried from the room, almost bumping into Professor McGonagall as he went.

"Careful, Potter!" she shrieked but he didn't hear her. His mind was consumed with hateful thoughts about the loathsome Potions Master. What had he done to deserve such persecution? He had been subjected to the same thing from the very first day he met Snape and little had changed since then. Harry had not done anything to deserve it but the mere fact that he was a descendent of James Potter had sealed his fate. Severus and James had shared a mutual dislike from their own school days when James had bullied him. Harry, however, was no bully but his resemblance to his father was undisguisable. Snape was not likely to forget his own persecution and so had decided to punish Harry for his father's arrogance.

After skipping dinner in the Great Hall, Harry left Gryffindor tower and met Alexa in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and embarked on another session of Auror training. Occlumency was the focus that day and bad memories from Snape's Occlumency lessons returned. Snape had taken great pleasure in punishing him, burrowing into his mind with horrific force. He was not interested in teaching the art of blocking the mind from intruders, whereas Alexa taught Harry to clear his mind, feeding him tricks on how to clear the mind of thoughts before sleep when it was particularly difficult.

Overall it was a fulfilling experience and Alexa seemed back to her normal self after her revelation that morning, albeit a little more confident and Vampire-like as if she had been suppressing her more supernatural side in order to protect her dark secret.

"How was she?" Hermione enquired, never looking up from her Charms essay when Harry got back to the common room three hours later.

He couldn't help smiling vaguely, "fine compared to this morning!" he replied, settling into his favourite armchair by the roaring fire that Sirius had appeared in several times when he had a warning to deliver. Harry caught himself gazing longingly into the dancing flames, wishing with all his might that his Godfather would appear again. However that was impossible. Sirius Black was dead and gone. He had died a fugitive, the first prisoner to ever escape from Azkaban. Harry had wanted his dear Godfather to obtain true freedom but that was something that Sirius had not experienced before his untimely death.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked, her quill and parchment forgotten as she gazed questioningly at her friend.

"Yes. Fine," he replied in more of a snappy tone than was actually meant, "I think I'll get an early night."

"Don't you think you should start your research for Snape's essay tomorrow?" she asked but he merely ignored her, gathering his things together and trudged up the stone stairs wearily. He changed into his pyjamas in silence, the dormitory completely empty, and climbed into bed. All thoughts emptied from his mind, dissolving into mist as his head hit the pillow and sleep overwhelmed him.

By the time Dean, Seamus, Ron and Lee entered the dormitory, Harry's rhythmic breathing was all that could be heard.

The next morning dawned all too soon, the sun glaring through the leaded windows. Harry awoke from a dreamless sleep, the first he had had in quite a while, and dressed hurriedly. All worries and concerns about Snape's detention dissolved as excitement about the latest Hogsmeade visit bubbled in his stomach. Above all, he was looking forward to visiting Fred and George's new joke shop. Business must have certainly gone well in Diagon Alley for them to move business into Hogsmeade and taking on competition from Zonko's.

However Fred and George certainly had expense on their side - Zonko's was always much too expensive in some products. The Weasley twins were also overwhelmingly popular amongst the Hogwarts students, and Harry had to admit that he was extremely jealous of the fact. His scar was what had brought him all his unwanted fame and attention and sometimes he wished that everything would just go away.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all ate a hurried breakfast, all of them eager to begin the walk to Hogsmeade. The ceiling of the Great Hall showed a gradually darkening sky and Harry feared a downpour. He heaved an exasperated sigh, knowing that the day would be spoiled if rain fell.

"Oh no!" Ron groaned, "Fred and George will never get the shop finished with weather like this!" He stuffed some toast into his mouth with a downhearted expression.

Harry smiled, "don't worry, it will open on time," he assured him, "this is Fred and George we're talking about."

"I suppose," he muttered.

"Come on or we'll never get there!" Ginny exclaimed, leaping up and dancing happily over to the door.

The others followed and trudged through the grounds to the village in silence. Rainwater was pooling around their feet as they sloshed through the sodden grounds at break-neck speed, eager to get to the warmth and comfort of the Three Broomsticks and Madam Rosmerta's famed butterbeer.

The clouds above were, however, giving Harry an uneasy shiver. His scar was prickling painfully.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all giggling with laughter at some unknown joke as they began to wander past rather higgledy-piggledy houses, some of which were tilted so much that Harry was afraid they'd collapse.

A delicious sweet smell drifted through the air as the passed Honeydukes' Sweet Shop and marvelled at the beautiful lollipops and sweets that decorated the window.

Neville Longbottom and Colin Creevey stumbled through the door, their arms laden with delicious delectables, their pockets bulging,

"You have got to go in there!" Colin exclaimed excitedly, "they're giving away free samples. All you can carry!"

"Thanks Colin. Maybe later," Harry replied with a wan smile.

In reality, knowing that he had an impending detention with Snape significantly ruined his mood. Spending an indefinite number of hours in the Potions Master's cold, dark dungeon was not his idea of fun.

As they wandered past Zonko's joke shop, heading in the direction of a dishevelled looking building with sheets of the Daily Prophet pinned to the windows, the weather took a turn for the worst, a horrible chill in the air.

"Look over there!" Ginny shrieked in terror, pointing a quivering finger at a sinister group in jet black robes that were heading into the village. There was one leader at the front and just glancing at him made Harry's scar burn fiercely, a searing pain infecting his entire skull. He had seen them twice before; the first time at the Quidditch World Cup, the second in the dreaded graveyard where Voldemort had risen again.

"Deatheaters!" the villagers yelled at the tops of their lungs, the entire village descending into a state of panic as the hooded people swept into Hogsmeade. They drew their wands and began setting fire to houses and shops while attacking all who got in their way.

Harry and his friends were struck dumb with fear as flashes of green split the air, the group bearing down upon them as corpses of all who tried to oppose them fell to the floor, unseeing eyes staring up at the heavens where their souls would soon frolic.

"Harry, come on!" Hermione shrieked, her, Ron and Ginny running for their lives.

Harry turned to follow but collapsed as his scar suddenly throbbed painfully, his entire body

convulsing as an all too familiar voice hissed, "Harry Potter!"

The leader of the group raised his wand and disarmed Harry as he lay on the floor, blinded by pain, before casting another spell that dragged the boy from Hermione's grip moments after she had tried to gather him up.

"We have him!" the voice shrieked in glee before, with a loud crack, the leader and Harry disappeared into the ether, the rest of the Deatheaters following.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, turning and seeing his best friend kneeling on the floor where Harry had collapsed moments before, "Hermione, come on!" he yelled, running back and dragging her to her feet by her hair before fleeing in the direction of Hogwarts.

"What was all that?" Ginny shrieked in shrill tones when their pace slowed slightly as they entered the grounds of the school, the sky glowing orange from the flames that threatened to engulf the entire village.

Ron was suddenly reminded of the Quidditch World Cup between Bulgaria and Ireland. Ron's father had ben swept away to battle them while the children had been left to run for their lives. Now Harry had been captured and there was nothing they could do but run.

"Deatheaters," Ron gasped as he fought for breath against the stitch in his side, his legs relentlessly beating the path as they continued their exertion.

"I know that!" Ginny snapped, "but Deatheaters in Hogsmeade?"

"I wonder what they want," Ron muttered thoughtlessly before Ginny scoffed,

"Clearly they've got it," Ginny replied, "but we need to get him back. Who do we know besides Dumbledore who could be powerful enough to get him back?" tears filled her eyes at the thought, "what if they

kill him?"

However Ron had already come to a conclusion. Who did they know besides Dumbledore who could get Harry back and survive the journey themselves? The answer was obvious.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, "come on!"

With that, Ron, Hermione and Ginny hurtled up to the castle at speed, thundering up the stone steps in the entrance hall while dodging the moving staircases beyond. They passed clanking suits of armour and snarling paintings, the occupants of which were furious at the noise, until they reached the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Ron threw his entire weight at the door, nearly stumbling when it opened, and dashed between the tables before reaching the small staircase leading up to Alexa's office.

"Alexa!" he yelled, crashing through the door, panting for breath, "are you here?"

The room which would usually have been so light, was pitch black, faint wisps of light seeping in between the gaps between an obstruction at the windows. A low rusting could be heard above their heads and a lighted candle suddenly appeared on the desk. The dancing flames shed light on what could only be described as a lair. Boards blacked out the windows while a blackened cauldron perched over the dampened fire. Above hung a strange cocoon of black cloth which fell down from the rafters. The folds fell away, revealing Alexa's tired face blinking out at them, hanging upside down.

"Why are you making such a racket?" she asked with a wide yawn.

Ginny stared open-mouthed at Alexa, wondering why she was suspended twenty feet up and upside down.

"Alexa," Ron panted, "Deatheaters were in Hogsmeade. They got Harry."

There was a low, throaty growl and Alexa suddenly swooped down from the rafters, landing gently on the floor as if she had merely taken a small step forwards.

"What?" she snapped, her eyes glistening with fury.

Hermione nodded, "it's true. We saw it. They Disapparated with him."

"This presents us with a problem," the Vampire replied, her voice taking on a throaty hiss. She walked calmly over to her desk, her outfit changing like Tonks' hair styles. The trio took a step back as the fluttering nightdress she wore dissolved into a leather ensemble resembling battle gear. A black skirt appeared, a long slit in the side travelling from ankle to thigh, revealing pale white skin and heavy, knee-high biker boots. The top that clung to her upper body like a second skin was more impressive, consisting of ribbons of leather that twisted around her arms, forming gloves at her hands while combining at the back to form a protective leather pad that protected her shoulders.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were distinctly afraid of her new look, especially when her entire expression changed as she sauntered across the room towards a tall wooden cabinet. Moments after the doors were opened, numerous objects flew out, attaching themselves to leather bands across her entire outfit.

"Sometimes you have to fight using Muggle methods with a magical twist. A fighting style I pioneered," she answered their unvoiced questions with a mischievous grin. With a swish of her beautiful hair, she spun and moved towards them with an unmistakable air of immense power, "let's go get your friend back."

Ron was significantly afraid of her as he watched her confident swagger. She was usually so placid and the students had found it hard to imagine her in her Auror attire and discipline. She was so unblinkingly focused and clearly having embraced her darker side for the time being. None of the Deatheaters would pose much of a threat to her when in such a mood.

"Where in Hogsmeade was he taken?" she asked with the same, serious, powerful tone.

"Just past Zonko's and on the way to Fred and George's shop," Ron replied as the girls followed silently.

Alexa led the way passed motionless statues before veering right, leading them away from the main entrance. It wasn't long before they reached the statue of the one-eyed witch which Harry used to go through on his unofficial visits to Hogsmeade before Sirius gave him explicit permission.

With a single glare from Alexa Flock, the witch came to life and blinked her eye at them slowly,

"What do you want here?" she snapped with an evil, rasping voice as she wiped the dust from her warts.

"Safe passage," Alexa replied calmly but in a voice that defused any further interrogation.

Instead the witch cackled, "Vampires are all the same whether they're half-breeds or purebloods," she hissed as she moved aside, revealing a concealed door through which the Auror led the others, "can't be trusted. You were always a funny one, you were," the witch called, aiming her accusations at Alexa as the group moved into the cold darkness, "you only used my corridor for the darkness. A black heart beats in your chest, pretty one. You care nothing for humans, only the blood that runs through their veins."

"Hush your prattle, witch!" Alexa hissed, whirling round to glare at the witch statue who was taunting her, "you have no business with us!"

"I'll tell them, you know," the woman continued with a laughing eye, "I always do if I'm asked my opinion."

With that, the statue moved back into place across the entrance and all was silent.

Without comment, Alexa led the way down the dank, narrow corridor, completely unconcerned that her pace was depleting her followers' energy quickly. She was in full hunting mode and nothing could deter her from her goal.

"How will you know where they've taken Harry?" Hermione asked, her breath coming in sharp pants as she nursed a painful stitch in her side,

"I will know," Alexa replied, "Vampires are useful in such things."

"Vampire?" Ginny gasped and Hermione nodded,

"Yes, Vampire."

"Since when has she been a Vampire?" Ginny shrieked, stopping abruptly,

"Since birth, maybe?" Ron snapped with a glare, "get a move on!"

Ginny shook her head, "there's no way I can trust a Vampire!" she whispered, "what if she...you know? Bites us?"

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, "she hasn't tried to hurt us before, has she? And anyway, we need to find Harry before You-Know-Who kills him!"

"He isn't going to kill him," Alexa replied, appearing behind Hermione like a silent spectre, "he'll keep him alive so as to use him as bait."

"Who's he trying to bait?" Ron asked stupidly, completely unable to follow Voldemort's transparent plans.

"Me," Alexa answered calmly, her eyes tinted with scarlet. Wordlessly they all ventured onward and eventually reached the trap door into Honeydukes' cellar. Alexa led the way into the deserted shop, closely followed by Hermione and Ginny with Ron bringing up the rear. Using the 'alohomora' charm, they managed to leave inconspicuously and emerged onto the main street through Hogsmeade.

"Where did the Deatheaters appear?" Alexa asked as they looked at the devastation further up the street towards the Shrieking Shack.

The beautiful thatched roofs were charred black, the rafters left as nothing but charcoal. No home or shop had been left untouched and Alexa was worried. Voldemort's followers were suddenly becoming more active in a way they hadn't for years. Their leader was clearly growing confident in his abilities to thwart any form of resistance that the Ministry of Magic or the Auror League could organise. His attack on Harry merely emphasised the fact. The Vampire only hoped that she would be able to save him.

"Pretty much where we're standing," Hermione replied with a frown. It was obvious from the devastation where the Deatheaters had been so what point was there in asking that?

However Alexa raised her hand to her lips, open palmed, "let evil show the way," she muttered and blew delicately as if blowing a kiss to a loved one.

As the invisible dust of the spell settled on the barren, scolded land, a dull hiss erupted from the soil and a red glow emanated, showing a single, lonely trail leaving Hogsmeade itself, away into the distance.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were dumbfounded. The path to Harry lay before them, revealed so easily by the Auror before them. Although, the eery red glow seemed somewhat forbidding and was almost daring them to follow it as if a trap was waiting at its destination.

Alexa, however, seemed completely unperturbed as her eyes glittered with silent satisfaction, "behold the path to your friend," she said, waving her hand about the air for emphasis, "this shall lead me to Mr. Potter."

"How do you know?" Ginny dared to ask,

"This is old magic. All creatures who are good and evil can be tracked using spells like these which pick up on atmospheric energies. Good has a positive effect while evil has a negative effect. I have tapped into the evil energies left behind by the Deatheaters and the negative forces have shown me the way. It's an Auror trick that I am most proud of and it will hopefully lead me to Voldemort's current operations."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then I will have to find out by other means," she replied, "you children must stay close to Hogwarts. This mission is too dangerous and could be quite treacherous even for me, therefore it would not do to have you coming along, distracting me and getting captured. Voldemort will show no restraint towards people who support the side of good."

"You just don't want us to see you as a full Vampire, do you?" Hermione asked, recognising the reasoning behind Alexa's reluctance to let them join her in her quest.

The Auror knew that she would have to use her Vampiric abilities to thwart Voldemort and rescue Harry and given the brutal manner with which Vampires neutralised threats, it would not do to allow Hermione, Ron and Ginny to see that in her.

"It won't be a pretty sight, Hermione," Alexa replied, "I will have to exploit every advantage that presents itself, no matter the cost or lives involved. Not to mention, I work better alone and Dumbledore must be appraised as to our situation."

With that, Alexa shooed them away with a sharp flap of her hands, "stay where it is safe. Rouse the castle, tell the teachers what has happened but not the students. But about all, you must stay safe. Harry must be able to return knowing that his closest friends are in good health and as far away from danger as possible."

"We will, Alexa," Hermione replied, known for her unfathomable determination when it can to obeying a teacher's instructions, "but please be careful."

Alexa nodded and let out a malevolent hiss, her eyes overwhelmed by a blood red colour. The hiss echoed about the alleys and streets, reverberating back on them twice as loud. With a final smile at their surprised faces, Alexa hurried off into the distance with cat-like stealth and agility.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron snapped as the red carpet on the soil faded as Alexa embarked on her Kamikaze mission. There was silence all around and it was clear that the Vampire covered ground very quickly without followers slowing her pace.

"It's a common Vampire farewell," Hermione replied, "I read about it in History of Magic. It means something like 'may the veins of my foes stay full while we revel in eternal darkness'."

Ron and Ginny exchanged disgusted glances before Hermione shrugged and added, "Vampires are very poetic if a little brutal."

"I'd hate to know how they greet one another then," Ron replied, shivering in the cold night air.

"Well, they cut a gash in their right arms and allow one another to sip the blood while saying, "the blood oath makes us equal, may your eyes stay bright'. Some variations include 'may the bats fly with us and keep us safe'. It's all carried out in odd hisses which can prove difficult to translate."

"And how do you know so much about Vampires' language and customs?" Ginny asked with more disgust then curiosity.

Hermione flushed a deep shade of pink, "I read, unlike some people," she snapped before leading the way back to Hogwarts in welcomed silence, sneaking back into Honeydukes to use the one-eyed witch passage.

Meanwhile Alexa continued the treacherous journey to Lord Voldemort's current residence, the red path growing ever brighter as she neared her destination. Her heart was pounding in her ears but her breathing remained completely even in spite of her fast pace. The sooner she got to Harry the better it would be for him. Who knew what the Dark Lord would do to him in her absence.

After several hours of journeying, she was suddenly struck by a familiar smell as the ground beneath her feet became even and flat, rising every now and then into mounds that were headed by thick slabs of marble, granite or flagstone. Writing was etched onto the surface of the stones, marking out names and dates. All of them had three letters which were similar. RIP. She was in a graveyard.

A house stood tall on a hill in the distance, framed by a pitch black sky. No lights were visible in the shuttered windows but there was something familiar about the house. A grave crime had been committed within those walls. Alexa could feel the restless spirits wandering aimlessly about the graveyard as if looking for some sort of reason why they had not reached the light. The Vampire shared their despair as she soldiered on through the gloom.

Within the space of a few minutes, Alexa Flock recognised the familiarity regarding the house. It was Tom Riddle's house, Lord Voldemort's former home. All of a sudden, Harry's kidnap made sense. Voldemort had transported Harry Potter to where everything began thirteen years after his downfall. This was where the Dark Lord planned to end the fight.

The Vampiric Auror moved with feline stealth towards the grave of Tom Riddle Senior, ducking

between the flagstones to keep from sight. Suddenly voices reach her ears.

"We should kill him now, why wait and chance him being rescued?" the harsh, cruel voice of Lucius Malfoy reached her sharp ears. The hairs on the back of her neck raised and her body stiffened as the anger bubbled through her. He was the one responsible for the demise of her family.

A feral growl rumbled in her throat, her bloodlust insatiable. Lucius Malfoy must die for what he did. He was the spawn of the Devil himself and had surrendered his soul to the evil side, leading his son down the same path. Draco merely followed those who were most powerful and always acted superior when he was, in fact, as cowardly as the rest of them.

"We wait, Lucius," a snake-like hiss penetrated the air. That voice was all too familiar to her, "he is not the one I want."

Alexa knew that she should have run away and left Harry Potter in the hands of Voldemort. That was what her Vampire side was telling her.

Why should you care? He's not your kind.

That doesn't matter, her own thoughts echoed about her mind, silencing the selfish voice, as an Auror

I must save him.

The voices of Lucius and Voldemort were tantalisingly close. After moving through the rows of graves and headstones, she could see them. Harry was tied to a headstone, a massive snake guarding him. It had to be fifteen feet long and at least two feet wide with gleaming fangs that dripped blood onto the ground. It was coiled around the top of the headstone, its head held high as it watched Voldemort with loving eyes.

Clearly it wasn't a Basilisk because it was nowhere near big enough. It kept turning its yellow eyes on Harry who kept avoiding its gaze, obviously convinced that the snake was a Basilisk like the one he had battled in the Chamber of Secrets.

Smart boy, Alexa thought with a smirk. His encounters had obviously taught him to exercise caution.

Gradually the Vampire edged closer to the group. Deatheaters flanked both Harry and Voldemort on all sides, their dark cloaks and skeleton-like masks hiding their features. There was no real need because Alexa knew who they all were. Crabbe, Goyle, McNair, all present and accounted for among others.

There was a number of Deatheaters right in front of her, blocking whatever spell she could cast to free Harry. Somehow she had to get into their midst and being part Vampire gave her the art of subtlety.

When the Deatheaters moved to follow Voldemort, one hung back and ultimately elected himself her victim. Silently, Alexa moved out from her hiding place, a vicious, sadistic glint in her eyes and grabbed the Deatheater by the shoulders, plunging her sharp fangs through the cloth robe and into the skin beneath. As usual, the Vampire's aim was perfect and fresh blood from the carotid artery glided down her throat. The taste was so good, so refreshing and instantly she wondered how she could have deprived herself for so long. Blood was her nourishment. Alexa felt her strength - magical and physical - drastically increase as her fatigued, deprived metabolism was reawakened. But as her body awakened, so too did the hunger which she had been able to control for so long. Now she yearned for more blood and could almost hear the sound of the many heartbeats surrounding her, refreshing the bodies of her foes with each single beat.

Harry's alarmed expression turned to utter horror as Alexa drank until the heart of her victim almost stopped completely. Her Siren conscience and the look on Harry's face made her stop moments before her victim died. Instead of completing her murderous act, Alexa allowed the dead weight body to fall to the floor. She removed the cloak and mask, dressed herself and moved the Deatheater to an area of cover. Only then did she realise who it was.

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" she gasped with surprise, "you murdered Sirius!" With that, she kicked the limp body sharply and hurried over to Harry, "stay where you are. I'll get you out somehow."

"Bella, enjoying Potter's company?" Lucius asked with an evil laugh.

Alexa merely gave Harry a resounding tap on the cheek and returned to where Bellatrix had been stood before her attack.

"Cease your taunting, Lucius," Voldemort hissed, his bald, misshapen head gleaming in the eery light, "it was Miss Lestrange's idea to kidnap Harry after all."

Something set alarm bells ringing in Alexa's head. Voldemort's tone had been...different. It was as if he knew that his enemy was amongst the group but how could he? Her assault had been swift, silent and unseen. Still, there was a knowing glint to those hideous eyes that worried her. He knew she was there.

"Well, I can see that our guest of honour is not interested in saving little Potter's life. So sad that the Auror League does not care for the innocents that find themselves in my grasp. Oh well, no matter," with that, he raised his wand and Harry's eyes widened, flicking instinctively towards Alexa, his lips twitching as the word 'help' played on them. However the damage had already been done. In that single, reflex action he had revealed her, "thank you," Voldemort muttered in a patronising tone and sliced his wand downwards in her direction, "Cruccio!"

Alexa's body seared with pain as the Cruciatus Curse descended on her. She collapsed to the floor and writhed about in the dirt as the torture harangued her.

"Oh, so glad you could join us, Alexa," the Dark Lord greeted her with feigned affection, his bone white wand flicking randomly as he maintained the torture, "you must think I am stupid. The air is thick with the smell of conflicting interests and it's coming from you. I knew that you would attack Bellatrix and take her place. Nagini told me that she could sense a strange presence."

"Damn your snakes!" Alexa blurted as the torture continued to plague her. The fact that Voldemort was a parselmouth had completely slipped her mind and it had completely shattered her hopes of getting Harry away without conflict.

As the torture tried to rip her apart, every nanometre of her body burned with pain. Her limbs felt as if they were being pulled apart millimetre by millimetre and her vision blurred as she fought to stay conscious, but still she could clearly see Voldemort's narrow, red eyes glaring down at her.

"What's the matter, Alexa?" he taunted, "does it hurt? Do you want it to stop?"

"Go to Hell!" she retorted, her teeth clashing.

"Alexa!" Harry shrieked but still Voldemort continued to taunt her.

"I honestly thought that you would be harder to capture what with being such a powerful Auror. If I'd have known it would be this simple, I wouldn't have wasted my energy on your immortality curse. You appear to have grown careless in your old age."

Wanna bet? Alexa thought to herself and managed to search deep within herself for the last morsel of energy she needed. Harnessing that energy, she managed to fend off the Cruciatus Curse, repelling his last efforts with a loud growl of fury. The pulse it caused knocked the Dark Lord and a number of his Deatheaters from their feet and collapsed the headstone Harry was tied to.

"Come on!" She yelled as he wriggled out of his bonds and scrambled across the uneven ground towards her. When he was close behind, the Vampire turned on her heels and sped off through the graveyard in search of safety,

"Thank you," Harry panted, desperately trying to keep up with her inhumanly fast pace.

"We're not out of trouble yet," she replied as red bolts pierced the air around them, missing them by inches. It wasn't long before a Stunning Spell hit Alexa squarely in the back and she crashed to the floor.

Harry skidded to a halt and attempted to help, reaching for his wand but a Deatheater Apparated behind him and held him in a tight grip, a wand jammed painfully into his ribs threateningly.

"Let me go!" he yelled but Voldemort shushed him with patronising tutting.

"I can't do that, Harry. I need to kill you first."

"Over my dead body," Alexa retorted and raised her hands, her hair splayed at angles which made her appear insane, "you'll let him go now."

With that, she let out her own Stunning Spell but it ricocheted off Voldemort's defences. She followed up with numerous charms and jinxes before finally succeeding with a blast of the Cruciatus Curse. The curse hit him squarely in the chest and knocked him to the floor with a loud yell of pain. She then proceeded to take down his gathered Deatheaters with the simplest of spells, using a few of her offensive weapons aswell. Clearly their Master's strength didn't reflect on their own feeble abilities.

However Voldemort leapt to his feet, his eyes gleaming with fury.

"Have you had enough yet? Does it hurt? Do you want it to stop?" she mocked with a cocky, knowing smirk, pleased to see his anger rising.

He raised his wand with a gnarled hand, narrowed his eyes and cast a powerful non-verbal spell which streaked through the air towards her. With reflexes like a cat, she leapt into the air, somersaulting backwards as the spell shot beneath her and struck the Deatheater holding Harry. He fell to the floor with an expression of pure shock beneath his mask and Harry found himself free to watch the duel with complete amazement. Professor Lupin was right, her agility in battle was spectacular and it wasn't long before Voldemort was so beaten down by spells that the circling Deatheaters began to join in. Even so, Alexa dominated the battle field, avoiding many of the offensive curses while others bounced off her defensive shield. The entire feat was completely amazing and solidified Harry's ambitions about becoming an Auror.

"Enough!" Voldemort eventually screamed at his followers, "she is mine to finish."

"Whenever you're ready," Alexa's sarcastic dig rang in the air and only succeeded in riling the Dark Lord's temper further. He stepped forward and smirked as if it was her end that was approaching rather than his own.

"So, here we are again, Alexa," he hissed, "this brings back memories doesn't it? This reminds me so much of our last meeting. You as fit and agile as you were at the beginning of the duel while I wither away, bombarded by spells from a more youthful witch. You certainly are the best, but yet I still have Harry in arm's reach and you are completely outnumbered."

"But I still have nothing to lose," she replied calmly, "you saw to that."

"Ah yes, your parents. So sorry that I could not witness their deaths personally but I had pressing matters to attend to."

"I'll bet," Alexa snapped, trying her luck with a stray Disarming Charm but it bounced off into the distance, "you were too cowardly to kill them personally."

"Yet I personally rid the world of the great Lilly and James Potter," Voldemort replied, "and I also tried to kill you on a number of occasions."

"And look how that played out. I'm still here."

The Dark Lord nodded, his eyes narrowing to nothing but yellow slits, "yes, a problem I mean to rectify right now."

"Alexa!" Harry shrieked in terror from behind her, distracting her in the one moment that mattered the most. She whipped round and saw Nagini coiling around Harry's legs, guiding herself upwards. She heard him battle for air as the snake's strong, muscular body began constricting, squeezing the life out of him. Just as she was about to cast a spell to kill her, Alexa heard Voldemort's evil shriek,

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green bolt pierced the sky, chilling the air that stood between the two opponents. Alexa Flock looked back to the Dark Lord milliseconds before it struck but it was too late. The ultimate Unforgivable Curse hit her, sending her reeling through the air.

She was dead before she hit the ground.

"Alexa!" Harry yelled, followed by a low sob.

Her lifeless face stared skyward, her limbs twisted and contorted from where she had hit the floor. He could not bring himself to look at her eyes. They were dull and hollow, devoid of life and light. How could her defence have failed? She'd trained herself in ways to deflect the Killing Curse but even with such study she had failed. Voldemort had killed the leader of the Auror League and it was all his fault.

Maintain eye contact and you'll feed off their power...focus on your heartbeat, put total faith in it and your soul.

Her words echoed in his head as if she was stood before him during one of their lessons. He had distracted her. Her eye contact had been broken. She hadn't had time to focus. She was dead because of him.

"Now, now, Harry. She's gone to a better place," Voldemort said, patting him on the shoulder with a withered, evil hand as Nagini continued to coil around him, "fitting considering we are in a graveyard."

Harry suddenly felt the snake begin to uncoil. He knew that it was his turn. It wouldn't be long before his soul could apologise to Alexa's as they ascended to the gates of St. Peter.

"Find your wand, Harry," Voldemort commanded, his cloak billowed behind him, "it is your turn to show me what you have learned. It has, after all, been a while since our last duel."

The boy fumbled in his robes for his wand but didn't have the energy to duel. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Alexa's limp body. There was no way he'd be able to avenge any death without her help. He just wasn't powerful enough.

Don't be ridiculous, a voice in his head snapped, she taught you everything you need to survive so use it. She wasn't giving you extra lessons just for you to lie down and admit defeat without a fight.

But Voldemort's too strong, there's no way I can beat him, Harry argued back.

Every ounce of strength breeds millions of weaknesses. That was what Alexa would say.

Harry clasped his wand tightly and drew it out with a sharp flick. Taking a deep breath, he faced his foe with a brave, determined face while inside he knew his fate.

"That's more like it," the Dark Lord said, "now I can kill you."

Harry Potter took a deep breath and braced himself for the Killing Curse. He heard Voldemort's voice scream the words and saw the bolt streak towards him. Silently he said goodbye to everyone.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The seconds turned into minutes but he could still feel his heart beating and his eyes were still squeezed shut. Cautiously he opened them and was almost blinded by a bright, swirling light that surrounded him. Right ahead he could see the eery green glow of the Killing Curse but why had it stopped?

"I thought I told you to focus?" A familiar voice exclaimed from beside him over the hum of the force field. He looked across and saw a sight he would never forget. Alexa. She was alive! "squeezing your eyes shut is not focus!" she scolded him but he didn't care. He couldn't believe that she was alive.

But there was something very different about her. Her green eyes were now bright red and her hair had been brought to life by some non-existent breeze. Flapping about her face as the light diminished, the Killing Curse dissolving into nothing.

Voldemort's face contorted with shock and horror. Harry couldn't keep the triumphant smirk from his face.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Alexa hissed. Her terrifying eyes fell on each Deatheater in turn, as if daring them to launch an attack. Instead, they all recoiled, all coming to the silent agreement that Voldemort could deal with this one alone.

"I had heard that it could be done but I never thought it was possible," Voldemort tried desperately to keep the fear from his voice but Alexa wasn't stupid. She could see that he was completely terrified. The one surefire way for him to remove opposition had been thwarted. The Killing Curse was no longer effective against his most formidable enemies.

"Clearly it is possible," Alexa replied calmly, "now it's time for me to get even."

With that, she began to conjure an all manner of spells towards the Dark Lord, who managed to block a few but many took effect, much to Alexa's satisfaction. Finally, she ended with a blast of the Imperius Curse, holding him fast as she approached menacingly, "there is one thing you never knew about me," she hissed in an evil voice that was nothing like her usually friendly tone, "something that you have casually overlooked for many years. You never wondered why I can duel for hours and never tire, nor why I have the uncanny ability of dropping in when no one else knows where you are? Nor why I have a certain youthfulness despite your lame immortality curse." Slowly she could see the penny begin to drop, "you sent my brother back to the Hell that made him without wondering whether Daddy's traits had passed to his little Princess. Well guess what? They did."

Alexa revealed her true Vampire side for the first time, her gleaming fangs descending. Instantly, Deatheaters began screaming the Death By Blood curse but none proved effective, all ricocheting off her invisible barrier that was unbeatable now that her true power had been revealed.

"Don't just stand there!" Voldemort shrieked, panic stricken. He knew that he was vulnerable against a Vampire, "do something!"

However his Deatheaters were at a loss. Now that she had embraced her full Vampire form she was almost unbeatable. Lucius Malfoy, though, had an idea. Potter was stood around looking like an idiot, completely vulnerable. He edged towards him while Alexa was distracted and jabbed his wand into Harry's face.

"Let him go!" he yelled and Alexa slowly turned her head to look at him, those red eyes glaring hatefully at the creature responsible for the death of her entire family.

"Lucius," she hissed in that inhuman voice, albeit with a hungriness that had previously been concealed. In a flash, she relived that night when Deatheaters had burst into her home and had tortured and murdered her parents. Lucius Malfoy had been among them. He didn't deserve to live for what he had done.

"Let Lord Voldemort go," he repeated, "or I will kill Potter."

"I'll kill you before you have the chance," she hissed, bloodlust glinting in her eyes. It was time he learned how dangerous Vampires were when they weren't pinned to the wall by stakes or consumed with anger and grief.

"And I know that you won't take the chance," he replied, "you owe Potter your life after what he did to save you."

"I have you son to thank for that episode," she snapped, "I should just kill you now and do the world a favour."

"Go ahead," he treated her to that half smile, half grimace that he had perfected throughout his lifetime. His eyes narrowed but he knew that Alexa Flock was still an Auror and had a duty to protect the innocent, Vampire or not.

Suddenly the Imperius Curse lifted. Voldemort issued her a resounding Stunning Spell before Disapparating, all his Deatheaters following.

"Dammit!" Alexa exclaimed in fury.

One day she would be able to kill at least Malfoy Senior and at least then her parents and Jenson would be avenged. However that day would have to wait for at least a little while.

Her anger towards Harry slowly diminished as her Vampire side went back to sleep. Slowly she walked over and helped him to his feet, "are you OK?"

He nodded gently, looking up at her for some sign of the Vampire within. He had to admit that it was good to see her green eyes and warm smile, "yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, let's get back before Dumbledore sends out a search party. I don't think either him or Minerva will be quite up to it."

Harry strained a smile before they both Disapparated, appearing back in the deserted Hogsmeade, "I'm sorry they all got away," he muttered regretfully once he had gotten his breath back, "I know how important it is for you to avenge your family's death."

Alexa waved her hands in dismissal as the gates to Hogwarts opened, "forget it. My kind love the hunt more than the kill, as strange as it may seem.

"You were really scary when you went full Vampire."

"I know," she replied with pride, "that's the whole point."

There was a lengthy spell of silence between the pair during which they passed through the gates and headed towards Hagrid's hut, which seemed full of life, candles lit and the fire roaring. Clearly the pair's exploits had been known to even the gamekeeper and one-time Care of Magical Creatures Professor.

An all manner of thoughts filled Harry's head. There were a number of times that night when he had thought that Alexa wasn't going to save him. He was convinced that her single-minded scheme to avenge her parents would result in her abandoning him. Vampires, even part Sirens, were not known for their selflessness. Then there was her defence against the Killing Curse. Visions of Alexa Flock lying dead on the floor filled Harry's memory. He glanced over at her pale face as if expecting to see a vision of the walking dead but she was healthy and, above all, alive.

Alexa glanced at him and smiled as their fast pace led them to the main entrance through the dew-covered courtyard. She watched him knowingly as if reading his thoughts.

"You didn't think it could be done, did you?" She asked and Harry shook his head,

"Not really. I couldn't have done it."

"Yes you could have, had you not seen me die," the Auror contradicted him, "you would have had excellent focus. I know you, Harry. Once you saw me die you thought that all was lost. I know that you saw me as some kind of living inspiration but indecision is not what an Auror should have, especially not from future Aurors like you. Experience and training will teach you to lose that trait. In spite of that, I think you were very brave in the face of Voldemort today and I am proud."

"But I couldn't get a good curse on any of them," he grumbled, looking at the floor with an ashamed expression, "it was like I kept having to rely on you."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. Most people would freak at the sight of Voldemort. Few have the courage to even say his name. You are not weak, Harry and you are certainly nothing less than brave. It's not your fault that I dominate a duel."

With that, they burst through the high oak doors and entered the brightly lit hall. Usually all the lights were dimmed during the night, casting a calm, welcoming darkness about the castle but tonight the atmosphere was buzzing with electricity. Harry couldn't understand what had caused such a furor.

"It appears that your friends followed my advice and roused the castle," Alexa said thoughtfully, "at least there'll be a welcoming party for you."

Harry flushed at the level of attention he had received once more. Was it too much to ask to be normal?

Silently they continued through the castle, slowing only when they reached the Phoenix stairway that led to Albus Dumbledore's office. In silence, they climbed the stairs, loud voices reaching their ears.

"Sounds like they're planning a search party," Alexa grinned, amused by Harry's clueless frown. Clearly her Vampire side contributed to her hearing.

She burst through the door to Dumbledore's office with a flourish and a triumphant smile, greeted by surprised gasps and looks of sheer astonishment, "I present Mr. Potter," she announced, stepping back to reveal the bruised and dirty Harry, looking bewildered by all the unnecessary attention, "safe and well as

promised."

"Alexa!" Minerva McGonagall exclaimed, hurrying over and hugging the boy tightly, "how in the world did you find him?"

"Minerva, I'm an Auror and not just any Auror. I have my ways."

"Professors," Dumbledore stood up from his seat, surveying the scene, "may I have a moment alone with Harry and Alexa? Minerva, please inform Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger that their friend is safe and well."

Professor McGonagall nodded curtly and left, Professors Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, Binns and others following. Only when the door was closed did Albus begin.

"Well?"

"Voldemort took him back to where it all began. He took him to bait me," Alexa replied, "I acted predictably and rushed in for a rescue, obviously succeeding."

"Who else was there?"

"No one we don't already know about. Miss Lestrange will either be dead, dying or recovering about now," she cringed and shuddered, "never tasted blood so bitter. Hateful woman."

"That is my understanding," Dumbledore replied before turning to Harry, "was there any ill-treatment?"

The boy shook his head, "no, nothing. He was only going to kill me once Alexa was dead."

"Obviously that didn't work," she interjected, "although it does appear that my presence here has worsened matters rather than bettered them."

"Where did you find him?" Dumbledore asked pointedly,

"The graveyard in the grounds of the old Riddle house."

"He's up to something," Harry added, "I heard him plotting about something to do with the Vampires."

Alexa's eyes widened, "you're sure?" He nodded wordlessly, "what was said?"

"Something about the ashes of a Vampire long since dead, scattered when the moon shone bright. He said something else aswell...about Siren's blood and Vampire venom being mixed to create or bring back the true spawns of Satan.

Alexa and Dumbledore exchanged horrified glances, "can it be true?" the Auror gasped, hands covering her mouth in shock.

Dumbledore rushed towards Harry, Fawkes moaning mournfully in the distance, "are you sure Harry? Completely sure?" Harry nodded, frightened by their anxiety, "is there any way you could be mistaken?"

Again Harry shook his head, a determined glint in his eyes, "I hung on every word that they said so that I had something to tell you if I got away."

"And this is horrible news," Alexa hissed at Dumbledore, "Albus, if he brings back the Chimeras the last hope we have of defeating him will be gone."

"I know, Alexa. We must act quickly."

"But...what are Chimeras?" Harry asked cautiously, just as worried as his two Professors were. It took a lot to spook Alexa Flock in particular and now she was terrified.

"They are far beyond your current Defence Against the Dark Arts level. They are the most evil, dark creatures that ever walked the Earth. Chimeras are part mammal, part serpent - no one has lived to tell what exact creatures they embody. They can shape shift to a more innocent form, usually a child, only taking their true form as they prepare to kill. Their breath is enough to kill the most powerful creatures and they seek out the darkest and slaughter them. The last time they were seen was the Bloodbath of 1102."

"Isn't that known as the Purge of the Vampires?" Harry asked, casting his mind back to a recent History of Magic lesson.

Alexa nodded, "the Ministry of Magic was in its most primitive form. A single group of witches and wizards were convinced that members of their families were being hunted and murdered by the Vampires so enlisted the help of the Chimeras to eradicate them. The Vampire clans put up a memorable fight but they were almost completely wiped out. A few managed to escape and preserve the race and sought sanctuary in mainland Europe. There are few Vampire clans living in this country and the few that do remember the Purge and live in fear of the Ministry of Magic. My father was disowned by his Sires because he became affiliated with them, that shows the level of hatred my kind harbours. They will not be betrayed again. If Voldemort brings back the Chimeras, the entire magical community will lapse into chaos for they are universally feared above Voldemort and his Deatheaters themselves. It has been noted that once they fulfil their murderous missions, they turn their attention to slaughtering everyone else, guilty, innocent, witch, wizard or Muggle. They are beasts of death and it is what they're good at. Their bloodlust is insatiable and they never stop. Voldemort could cause so much more pain and suffering if he takes command of the Chimeras. Somehow I must protect my kind." With that, Alexa Flock turned to leave.

"You must be careful," Dumbledore warned her, "you have been existing outside the care of the Vampire Elders for so long. They may not welcome you back."

"Don't worry, Albus," she replied, "the Auror League has given them a lot of protection and they are all well aware that the order came from me. They'll welcome me back."

Harry frowned, suddenly overcome with sadness, "you're leaving?"

Alexa nodded, "at first light. I must appraise Fudge as to the developments, deliver my report and then proceed to meet with the clans. I will send word ahead of me so that they will have time to prepare."

"But I don't want you to leave."

Alexa's serious expression softened at the sight of Harry's anguish, "my kind needs me more than you do, Harry," she whispered soothingly, "I have given you all the lessons you need to survive and that is all you have to learn. If Voldemort summons the Chimeras I refuse to watch the clans slaughtered, clear in the knowledge that I could have stopped it."

With a final smile, she swept from the room with a flick of her cloak and left Harry and Dumbledore alone. The elderly wizard wandered over to him and placed a withered hand on the teenager's shoulder,

"I understand how you feel about Alexa, Harry. She has done a lot for me too but she has a very free spirit and won't stay in one place for too long. She has the spirit of the Sirens but the ferocity of the Vampires."

Harry frowned, "you knew about her being part Vampire?"

Dumbledore nodded, "I am the only one who knows of her lineage besides you, your friends and the Weasleys because she doesn't trust many people with her deepest, darkest secrets. It is a great honour for her to have told you so do not press her. She must chart her own course at her own pace or else she will never be settled. You've made a good friend in her and that is not something to be trifled with. She is a unique woman, second to none. Remember that." Harry smiled as the man patted his shoulder, "why don't you go on to your common room? Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will be getting concerned and I feel that a good night's sleep makes everything seem much better."

Harry nodded and left, trudging wearily to the Gryffindor common room, too tired to think about anything that happened that night. Ron and Hermione were waiting in the warmth for his return, Hermione grasping him in a tight hug.

"Oh, Harry. We were so worried. What happened?"

In hushed but urgent voices, they both demanded details about what had happened, their eyes lighting in astonishment when he described Alexa's battle to free him and her successful deflection of the Killing Curse. However something made him withhold the information he had been privy to about the potential rising of the Chimeras. He didn't know what it was but he felt as if it was a secret that had to be kept until the time was right.

Therefore he retired to bed when conversation had been exhausted and collapsed into the welcome folds of his bedding.

Who'd have thought that only a few hours ago, he had been the prisoner of Voldemort with no hope of escape? With a feeling of immense, unfathomable relief Harry Potter drifted to sleep, waking from a peaceful night when the sun shone bright, indicating the beginning of another day. Today Alexa was leaving.

Harry sat bolt upright and dressed hurriedly, dragging Ron and Hermione to the Great Hall for breakfast. Delicious smells of fried eggs, grilled bacon and sizzling sausages reached their noses as they entered. Owls soared overhead with letters and parcels in their talons while toast racks levitated backwards and forwards amongst the House tables.

Harry looked eagerly towards the high table where the staff indulged in hearty meals. Professor Sinstra sipped delicately at a goblet of pumpkin juice while Professor Trelawny sat in what seemed to be meditation. Tiny Professor Flitwick perched on piles of books and battled to reach the water jug, clumsy Hagrid reaching for it in assistance and knocking it over in the process. Professor Grubbly-Plank picked at a sausage while Professors Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore talked eagerly amongst themselves, probably about the latest developments. Just as Harry had feared, there was a single empty chair to Dumbledore's left. She was gone.

"Hey, Harry!" Seamus Finnigan called from across the Gryffindor table, "where's Alexa? Aren't you supposed to be having a tutorial with her today?"

Harry refrained from answering, merely turning on his heels and sprinting from the room, desperate to see his mentor one final time before their ways parted. He had to at least thank her for everything and wish her luck with her meeting with the Vampires.

"Harry, she'll have already gone!" Hermione cried, cradling the stitch in her side as they pelted at full speed through the courtyard. However he didn't hear her. He didn't want to believe that Alexa would leave without saying goodbye.

They burst into the sunlight beyond the courtyard and skidded to a halt with surprise at the sight of a single lonely carriage, a Thestral waiting patiently in front wile Alexa Flock patted it lovingly, plying it with slivers of raw meat.

"I told you I was leaving at first light," she said without looking away from the impressive animal before her, "I was expecting you to see me off ages ago. Although I knew that the second you saw that I wasn't at breakfast, you'd panic and come see me."

Harry watched her silently as she stepped away from the Thestral, smiling widely and revealing a gleaming white set of teeth, minus her Vampiric fangs. She opened the door to her carriage and climbed inside, closing it tightly behind her, "well, this is it my friends."

"Who will finish our lessons?" Hermione asked with a choked voice. It wouldn't be the same without Alexa Flock.

"Remus Lupin has agreed to return for a few weeks to complete my lessons. Dumbledore had to beg

him to accept the job, what with everyone knowing the reason for his sometimes...unique behaviour."

"So, you won't be coming back then?" Harry asked, unable to meet the Auror's eyes. He was afraid that his own would betray him of too much.

Alexa shook her head regretfully, "not this term, however I love this castle too much to be absent forever."

There was a long pause that spoke volumes to Alexa. Harry's feelings were perfectly obvious while Ron's were guarded but obviously the same as Harry's while Hermione's were of respect, gratitude and most of all acceptance. She was no longer judgmental about her Professor being part Siren and part Vampire in light of all her efforts to save Harry and finally Alexa felt the warmth that accompanied her feeling of accomplishment.

"Thank you for bringing Harry back. We know that you didn't have to," Hermione said with a respectful bob of her brown head,

"Of course I did," she replied, shocked by the implications, "Vampire or not, I am a Siren and we do tend to get attached to certain people. Besides, I couldn't let Voldemort keep him could I? He's too valuable to our side for that." For once, no one cringed at the sound of the Dark Lord's name, "I'll miss you all though," she announced, ruffling Ron's hair. Uncharacteristically he didn't even attempt to rearrange the disturbed locks.

"We'll miss you too," Harry replied.

Alexa smiled and cleared her throat, blinking back tears, "well, I suppose this is the opportune moment for a little parting speech," she said, looking first to Ron, "firstly swallow your inhibitions, and above all your pride, and do what you heart yearns for without a care for anything else. No one will think any less of you for making a decision and sticking with it. After all, who is better suited to you? In the end, chalk is more attractive to cheese because of the laws of physics; opposites attract. You are highly intelligent in your own way and have no reason to be ashamed of your family just because you don't have many galleons to your name. Love is all that matters and your family has it in spades. Be who you are, love who you are and exercise some pride in everything. Also, assert yourself to the Slytherins because not all of them are as rich as the Malfoys, but they are sometimes just as evil although not always."

With a cheeky wink, Alexa turned from Ron's deeply red face to Hermione and smiled warmly, "dear Hermione Granger, what can I possibly tell you that you don't already know? The brightest witch I have ever come across, and I knew Lilly Potter! However there are some things that books can't teach. Learn to embrace everyone and love them for who they are. Don't try and force lessons upon them and you'll go far, after all there is only so much someone will willingly learn. Above all, keep an eye on these two because only a strong woman will keep Potter and Weasley in check."

"I will," Hermione replied.

Finally Alexa turned to face the adult that Harry Potter had become in such a short time. He had an awesome physical power pulsating through his vibrant aura while his shoulders seemed to sag with the pressure of what he had to do. Voldemort was about to unleash an unbelievable evil onto the planet and he was making the silent pledge to face that evil head on.

"My, my, Mr. Potter," she said, "when I arrived here you yearned for an Auror's knowledge blindly with no idea how to get it or what to do with it. Now you have it, but what next?"

"I don't know," he replied and Alexa could sense his apprehension,

"And that is precisely what you fear; the unknown. You must learn from your fears and inhibitions and channel them towards the greater good. You have so much to give this world but no idea how to do it. Hopefully this year will have solidified not only your goals but your ambitions. Academically, you have improved as much as I could possibly expect from anyone. I shouldn't tell you this, but Professor Snape has had no choice but to give you an 'Exceeds Expectations' for all your Potions work this year, and let me tell you that he was boiling mad about it."

"Thank you," he gasped, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Oh, don't thank me," Alexa replied dismissively with a wave of her hand, "the ability was locked within your head, all you needed was someone who had the key. I know that Snape has always been tough on you but he is a person who is unable to let go of his hate or anger. Unfortunately he clutches to past grievances and refuses to let them go, as you undoubtedly realised. However, he doesn't see what I see. I see a talented, brave, courageous and noble individual who has the uncanny ability of getting into the deepest trouble imaginable, but you not only get into trouble, you get out of it aswell. You have seen the worst sights anyone could possibly imagine; murders, the rise of Voldemort. No one but you could possibly deal with that and continue to live. Through tragedy, you have grown strong and triumphed against the odds and without stable family guidance while still respecting people older and more powerful than you, therefore making you valuable friends who will be of benefit to you in times of need. Lilly and James would be so proud of you."

At the mention of his parents, Harry burst into silent tears but refused consolation. Just hearing Alexa speak of them when she had known them personally put his emotions to the test, "they loved you dearly and now you must learn and grow enough to do what you must in order to continue making them proud of you. Keep to your hopes and dreams and they won't do you harm or lead you wrong. It is dreams that keeps us all going."

Suddenly the Thestral began to grow impatient and set off at a steady walk without command. Harry, Ron and Hermione kept up with the carriage just long enough to hear Alexa's parting sentiments, "never forget who your friends are because help comes from strange places. Remember those who have left the physical world because as long as you keep them in your heart and your thoughts they will always come to your aid. The enemy will always forget and will always be the weaker for it."

"I'll remember," Harry assured her as the gates approached rapidly and the Thestral picked up speed.

"As a parting gesture, Harry," Alexa called, "there will always be a place with the Aurors for you. You are more worthy than any trainee I have ever encountered as an Instructor. We will meet again, you can be sure of that."

With that, the carriage disappeared through the gates, the trio watching it until it had travelled beyond the horizon in the distance.

Alexa Flock was gone.

Never before had Harry's life ever felt so empty. Those he respected above all were always quick to leave him. However something told him that the notorious Siren would soon return and he would be waiting. If the Chimeras returned he, Harry Potter, would help send them back to the Hell that they emerged from and then Voldemort would finally pay for all the lives he had ruined. Lilly and James would be avenged and Harry knew that the great Alexa Flock would be right there beside him as she always had been, like a guardian angel...or more fittingly a guardian demon

THE END


End file.
